Holding You
by Kari of Mindelan
Summary: A Dom and Kel story that starts off with a twist...ends with a twist...Read and Find out! Chapt. 17 just added!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately everything is Tamora Pierce's : (_**

**_The idea for this story came from the song By Your Side, by Tenth Avenue North, so I'm not really sure where its going to go, but let me know what you think, and maybe if you have any ideas about what should happen:_**

This is after the war with Scanra is over, and people's lives are getting back to normal...well as normal as they can be

"_Look at her she's such a cow, she must be good in bed to snag someone like him_" the ladies of the court said as Kel walked by, in fact that was all she had heard that night ever since the ball started and she descended down the staircase on the arm of Dom. Little did they know that she was just doing him a favor to get out of dancing with some of the more persistent nobles. She was so tired of it all so tired of having her love unreturned that she took her chance to leave when Dom was off dancing with Yuki. She stepped out into the hall and let the tears run down her face as she thought about the blue eyes that only saw her as a friend….

Meanwhile in the hall Dom had seen her stiffen as she walked by a group of young ladies, and then saw her walk out the door…

"_She likes you, you know_" said Neal, as he came to claim Yuki for the next dance, "_she won't admit it to anyone, but she does, maybe you should consider that the next time you ask her to be her escort for a night, and to brave this court of vipers that would put her in bed with you before you were even down the stairs." _Neal raised his eyebrows at his cousin and took his lady off to dance.

Dom could only stare at his cousin, he new that it wasn't fair he knew what people would say but he thought that it wouldn't matter anymore, it had been 5 years since she had won her shield, and he had thought that no one would think anything of it… then he realized that he had been an idiot, Lady Alanna had had to prove herself for all these years too, and Kel would have to too. He liked her he did, that's why he had asked her to come with him, but he always thought that she had never liked him, and so he had come back to Corus, and started up a new relationship with a lady, although he always imagined it was Kel he was dancing with, but he remember Kel avoiding him after that, and while his lady was away, he asked her to be his escort and it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all….

Dom left the ball room at a run, going to talk to Kel to tell her how he felt… and as he walked near the doors, he saw Owen slip out before him, and as he neared Kel's rooms he heard…

"_Kel, come on open up"_

"_What do you want Owen?"_

" _Look I heard what the girls said, and well it wasn't jolly at all, it wasn't fair, anyone can see that you and Dom have never been together…Kel, why are you crying. Look at me, no don't go, look at me…" _

Dom looked around this corner, and saw Owen press his lips against Kel's and slowly deepen the kiss. He couldn't believe it, his Kel was kissing someone else

"Gods_, Kel your beautiful and your worth more than any of the court bred flowers, you should never think about what they said, Kel, I've felt this way about you for along time, just think about it please? You and I could be jolly together, and I like you Kel I really do."_

For once Kel, was speechless, he wasn't Dom, but there was so much passion in his kiss, it was more like a promise, and Kel decided to let herself go, to be with Owen, to try to return his love…so to stop Owen from going on, she pressed her lips to his

"_I like you too Owen_, and with a small smile, she said goodnight, and shut her door, and thought that tomorrow looked like a better day…

Dom went back to his rooms, and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts going around in his head, seeing Owen kiss her had made his blood boil, Dom spent that whole night tossing and turning, and when the knock came on his door that morning before dawn, he thought it was Owen in his dreams coming to tell him, that Kel was going to be getting married… "DOM!!!", he sat upright ran to his door and threw it open, and Roaul was there saying Third Company's being called out, Spidren's in the forest by Dunlath, we ride in an hour, Kel's coming with us by request… meet us by the stables!

**Okay tell me what you think please!!! and if you have any ideas about what should happen on the way to Dunlath : )**


	2. I'll Be There

_**Disclaimer: ufortunately i own nothing... I wish I did... Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! I'm not in love with this chapter but its kinda in inbetween as im planning the big scene:P let me know what you think**_

_**Oh and yes I am playing with the distances and times, otherwise it would take forever and it would just be repeating itself, and that's no fun...so without further ado...here it is**_

_**I'll Be There**_

_**At the stables:**_

"_Well cousin, a certain Lady Knight is in a terrific mood this morning; might I have the pleasure of thanking you for that?"_

_You know Meathead I don't think that its any of your business what makes Kel happy now is it_?"

"_Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"_

"_Oh shut it Meathead",_Dom said as he stalked off to where the Own were assembling, Neal slightly mystified as to why his cousin was in such a foul mood, rode up in between Owen and Kel, missed the small smiles they gave to each other as they prepared to move out.

"_MOVE OUT"_ The ranks of the Own leaving the palace were a splendid sight all silver and blue, moving in formation. There ranks filled with men who would once again risk their own safety for that of their kingdom.

"_So Neal how does Yuki feel about you coming along with the Own on this pleasure jaunt to deal with Spidren's?"_

"_Well as usual Kel she completely supports my every decision, my Yamani Blossom is the perfect example of a supportive wife"_

"_Really Neal? Is that why just last week she was chasing you around with her shusken calling you names because you had made one of your 'decisions' to join the ladies in a fan dance without telling anyone?"_ Piped up Owen

"_You simply misunderstood what she was saying that's all, she was telling me how much she loves and adored me for being so brave"_ sniffed Neal

For once Neal was ready to forget about that incident and his Yamani Blossom, so he decided that he should go ahead and start his interrogation of Kel, and what happened after she slipped out…

"_Kel, you slipped out of the ball awfully early, did anything interesting happen to you as you left?" _

"_Neal that's none of business what goes on in my own time_" she said quickly but not before he had noticed a slight blush on her cheeks?

"_Keladry, you're blushing, whatever could it mean? Sir Owen what do you think that this fair maidens blushing could be about?_

"_Neal she obviously doesn't want to tell you what happened, and I'm sure that you'll be the first one to know when she's ready to tell you that we kissed last night…. Wait don't think about anything I just said…"_

"_WHAT!!!, you kissed her, you kissed him, what, how, when? Kel why would you let him do that?"_

Peachblossom then decided that this was as good a moment as any to stretch his head out and bite the squeaker so he took Neal's legs in between his teeth."

_OWWW, Kel can't you control that monster?" _

"_Now Neal why on earth would I want to do that?"_

_So does this mean that you to are like a couple?_

_Well that's usually what people do isn't it?_

_Just promise that ya'll won't go all mushy in stuff in public?_

_Neal do you know who you're talking to? _

_Well I just wanted to lay down some guidelines_

_How bout you mind your own business?_

"_I'm so misunderstood_" Neal sighed as he fell back contemplation how Owen and Kel of all people had got together he was so sure it had been Dom, but that would explain Dom's foul mood this morning if he had never gotten to talk to her. But at least Kel was happy, he was sure it wouldn't last but in the mean time he had to figure out a way how to console his cousin who must be kicking himself now.

Dom was mad at himself, why couldn't he have just told her how he felt when he had had all those chances… damn now she's with Owen, that way too happy knight. How could he make Kel see that they were meant to be together? Well at least he knew that Owen would try to take care of her, but he doesn't realize that she's different even now. I wonder if he sees the shadows in her eyes when she thinks no ones watching… Gods I care for her, more than anyone, I just have to wait, and when she needs me… I'll be there, waiting, hoping, loving.

That was when Third Company reached the area infested by Spidren's and heard the screams of the villagers…

"_Sergeants, Kel, Queenscove, report now!_ " Raoul's booming voice came from the front of the ranks…

Here's the plan…

**_Hehe, got to love those cliff hangers... like I said not my fav. but it'll do...oh and So i just want to address a review I got about my grammar, I know several languages, most of which have very lax grammatical rules so I apologise if my lack of structure and break up makes you angry. I will try to do my best, but I was never that good at grammar anyway..._**


	3. Because of You

**_Disclaimer... I still own nothing...just in case you were wondering..._**

**_Thanks for all the people who have put this story on their alerts and favorited it. and all your reviews! I love getting them!!! so keep it up!! : )_**

**_Because of you_**

The smell of charred flesh lingered in the air, after the spidrens that had been killed were pushed into a pile to be burned. The company of the Own had not been able to save the woman that had been abducted, but they could safely say that all the spidrens had been destroyed. Only one person had been injured making the trip a very successful one…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had been short and quick, the men of the own surrounded the spidrens and took them down with arrows and then with swords, Kel was in the middle group at the head of the attack. She had gotten separated and was standing between two Spidrens. Dom was in Kel's group and saw that she was out there alone, saw the spidren raise his claw to strike her in the back, unthinking he ran and pushed her out of the way to take the blow on his side.. Kel slashed through one spidren as Dom's push had propelled her forward and then she turned around just in time to see Dom fall, and then she saw the other spidren fall as its middle was pierced from behind by Wolset.

Collapsing at his side she knew he was still alive, just out from the shock of the blow, but Kel knew he needed to go to Neal as soon as he could so his wound could be healed, and she had to figure out a way to thank him, for saving her….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel sat outside the healer's tent with Owen holding her hand while she waited for Neal to finish…she was worried sick that something would go wrong and that she wouldn't make it. "Kel, he'll make it, Neal hasn't had to work on anyone else, he's at full strength, and there's no way Dom won't make it" Owen kept saying, trying to keep her from worrying, plus Owen knew that he had much to thank Dom for as well. For he kept the Lady Knight safe when no one else could have.

Finally Neal, came out of the tent, he was a little pale, but seemed okay, "he'll be fine, just light duty for a week or so, till he can stretch out the skin on that side again, he's very lucky, an inch or so either way and well he wouldn't have made it. Owen if you want to go in now you can, I just need to ask Kel a question"

"Kel, can you tell me how this happened?"

"Well I was separated from the group and I was fighting one spidren and I guess this other one came up behind me… next thing I knew I was pushed forward and when I turned around I saw Dom falling, and then Wolset killed that spidren… and he and I carried Wolset to you, all I know is that because of him I'm standing here, and without him I would be in that tent right now, or not even here. I owe him my life"

Neal grabbed her up in a hug that said all that it needed too.

And as he watched her walked into the tent, he wondered what in the world was going to happen to her and Owen, and then to her and Dom, she needed to get that sorted before someone go hurt… he sighed it would be a long rest of the winter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dom, I'd like to say thank you, for her, for saving her, for letting her come back to me whole. I don't know what I would do without her, you've always been there for her I don't know what would have happened if she had been hit. If you ever need me to do anything then well I'm here" Owen squeezed his shoulder, and nodded his thanks…

As Owen left Dom could think of nothing about how he had talked about his Kel, for bringing her back to him, he was quite irate that he thought that he had kept her from being her for him. As if she meant nothing to me thought Dom. Well he had been there for her, he was fighting for her and he wasn't going to let her go, not yet, not till he could tell her how he felt….

When Kel walked in she gave him a slight smile and sat down on the edge of his bedroll, her thoughts running around in her head… "You shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did, and I'm so glad your okay, and…"

"Kel…shh I did what I had too, it wouldn't do for the lady knight to be injured during a simple immortal chase now would it?"

As Kel looked into his sapphire eyes, she lost her train of thought, and she didn't realize how close they had become, she blinked as he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. He was going to stop but she kept him there. Kissing Cleon and Owen, had been nothing like what she felt now, she felt alive, there was fire every where, then she thought of Owen and broke off the kiss and stood up, leaving the tent, she sent one small last smile and thank you back, before she ran out of the tent and in to hers to thank…Gods what have I just done?

Dom couldn't believe it, she had kissed him… and it had been wonderful, he knew he shouldn't have let it keep going after all she was with Owen, but she had tasted so good and was so warm, so he leaned back in his bedroll, and went to sleep, a contented smile on his face, but a raging battle within his mind…

**So tell me what you think about the kiss? and what should happen to Kel and Poor Jolly Owen?? R&R thanks :)**

**Domluver: Yes they finally kissed! I know you've been begging for it : )**


	4. A New Friend, Crush, Plan

**_Disclaimer: No I'm not Tamora Pierce if I was well I would be in Heaven!_**

**_SO without further ado_**

**_A New Friend, New Crush, New Plan_**

The road back to Corus seemed to be much longer then it was. It had taken them three days till they could ride back, because nobody wanted to move Dom, and so everybody was very glad when they left, but the ride back wasn't quite as relaxing as some people might have hope .There was Owen, still thanking Dom for pushing Kel out of the way from the Spidren, then Kel who was trying to avoid Dom, but still be with Owen, and Dom who was trying to speak to Kel privately for a few minutes. And the Meathead, well he was complaining about certain cousins who should be in a stretcher, and talking about his Blossom that would be waiting for him. All in all it was a stressful trip for all of Third Company, and most of them were quite glad to be back in Corus, where they didn't have to listen to poems about eyebrows.

They spent the rest of that day unpacking and preparing for the midwinter balls that would take place tomorrow.

Dom spent the majority of his time with his uncle and the meathead, who were checking up on his side, which was quite sore from the ride home, no matter that it took longer then it should have because they were going so much slower so that he wouldn't do further injury to himself. This also meant that they forbade him to go to the first ball, saying that he needed to rest and all the bowing and dancing wouldn't help him, and that if he was lucky he could go to the rest of them.

So Kel was slightly relieved that Dom wouldn't be going to the first ball, and hoped that not seeing him would mean she would be able to think about that kiss rationally without wanting him to do it again.

Kel stopped by Lalassa's that night to ask her if she had any spare dresses.  
"Oh lady Kel, I'm so glad you stopped by, Of course I have something you can wear, I made up some dresses just for you" Lalassa ushered Kel into the back room, where 12 gowns stood on mannequins "One for each night lady Kel, all in different colors too, so they'll all be different, what do you think?

"Well, I think they are gorgeous, but are you sure that they are all for me? I don't think that I can do justice to them"

"Don't worry about that lady, I'll come by tomorrow to help you get ready, and we'll make sure everything is perfect."

'Thank you, Lalassa; I don't know what I would do without you"

The next day:

Kel awoke as usual at dawn, and went down to the practice court for glaive practice and to talk to the ladies and gossip about some of the dresses that they were wearing.

Kel then went to breakfast where she and Owen sat together laughing and joking, and of course holding hands under the table, despite the glare they were getting from Neal, who thought they were being a trifle obvious, despite the fact that no one else had a clue.

Owen and Kel got up and left and as he walked her to her rooms he asked her what time he could pick her up to escort her, she smiled up at him and said the 6th bell, and he smiled said he would be there, and kissed her passionately before he left, whistling slightly…

Several hours later a lady stood in front of her mirror looking at her pink dress that worked well with her complexion, slightly awed at how well the dress made her look. She was considered by some cute, but not really built like a lady so she was amazed at how her waist looked smaller, and her eyes sparkled and most importantly she still looked like herself. For just a moment Kel could see the life she might have had, but thinking back on it she wouldn't change a thing so that she could have the life she had now.

A knock at the door sounded and Owen was revealed and he gazed at Kel, and said beautiful, walked in kissed her gently and produced from behind him, a pink rose. Then with a bow and an offered arm he and the lady knight went to the ball…

As they descended down the staircase many people stopped and stared, they couldn't believe that this was the Lady Knight they had seen a week ago dressed in breeches and shirts, or dresses that didn't quite work, but this was amazing, she was truly a Lady Knight.

As she danced with all her friends they saw the sparkle in her eyes, because that night, was one of the few, where you could see her without her mask, and she was just Kel.

Now that night was also the presentation of ladies at court, and they did this at the first ball, so that by the end perhaps they might have met someone suitable, and as the names were announced Kel found that she knew none of the girls or any one from there families until the last girl was called out…

_Introducing, Lady Margarry of Cavall_, at this name Owen stiffened and as she looked she could see why, Margarry was what some might call perfect, she had curly brown hair, that had auburn streaks and a heart-shaped face, and the most gorgeous set of chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you know her, Owen?"

"Yes, she's my Lord Wyldon's daughter I haven't seen her since she was 13, and that was four years ago, she changed quite a bit I daresay. She was such a jolly girl, used to follow me around when we would be at Cavall. I think that she is also my lord's favorite daughter so he's quite protective."

Owen then cleared his throat and asked Kel if she would like to meet Meg, as she liked to be called when she was little. Kel of course was very interested in meeting Wyldon's daughter so she immediately agreed.

As they approached the smile that Meg gave Owen said all that it needed to, it was obvious to everyone but the Lady Knight that she still had a crush on him.

Meg and Kel hit it off right away, and they were able to have sensible conversation which was something that was usually sorely lacking in most conversations. Lord Wyldon found it funny that his daughter was quite taken with Kel; it seemed that none of his former prejudices had rubbed off on his daughter, which he thought of as a blessing.

Owen was having some serious arguments in his head, he was with Kel, he couldn't court Meg, but she was so beautiful, and she always had something jolly to say. He watched as she and Kel started talking and was amazed at how quickly they were on there way to being friends. He had seen her walk down those stairs and had known that he was in love, but what about Kel, there relationship was new, and he liked her, but Meg was different, so very different. He knew he would have to end it with Kel, so that he could court Meg, properly, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about it, with a sigh he decided to enjoy the rest of tonight's ball, but decided that he would have to tell Kel and soon, so that she wouldn't be hurt, by him, beginning a relationship with someone else so quickly…

"Kel, (they had long since decided to do away with the lady and call each other by their shortened names) how long have you known Owen?"

"I believe it's been about 12 years now, we met while we were pages."

"I met him when he came home with Father to get a warhorse, I had such a crush on him, I was only 11 and he seemed so happy, and he always had a smile. I dare say I was besotted, but now I come here to find I still like him and I'm afraid that he won't feel the same, what would you say?"

At her words, Kel was slightly shocked, but also secretly glad, it meant that perhaps she had a way out without making Owen feel used, she had kissed Dom after all...but she was still slightly irked to see that Meg had already sought her opinion about a boy she had just been reunited with…

"Meg, I watched him watch you as he came him, I'm sure he feels something for you, and as soon as you came down, we came to meet you, I think that you may be very sure in him feeling some affection for you." Kel said all this behind her mask, with a slightly bitter smile.

"Hmm... well I guess we will wait and see how the other balls play out; it was very nice to meet you"

"Yes, I hope we shall talk again soon."

"I'm sure we will Kel" and she was whisked away by another young noble who had asked her to dance.

As Owen and Kel left, they were both preoccupied with their own thoughts that they did not really talk as they walked back to their rooms, in fact even the kiss seemed as if both parties were slightly distracted, or perhaps wishing they were kissing someone else. As the went to bed, they were both thinking about their relationship, and how they were really just friends, and that's how they would like it to stay, but how to tell each other, (well that's a story for the next chapter. ; ) )

Dom sat in his room that night brooding about Owen dancing with his Kel, he so needed to talk to her, to tell her that he liked her, and he had to find a place where she wouldn't run away either… well he would start tomorrow trying to talk to her, and he would be able to at the ball, where he was sure he could get her to have at least one dance, and thinking tomorrow is a better day, Dom fell asleep once again with a smile, and a plan for the future.

**So this is my longest chapter and I kinda like it, let me know what you think! And thanks to the 14 of you who put my story on alert, and to those who favorited it! thats really awesome!!! so that means I can expect at least 14 new reviews *winkwink* right? Let me know what you think, and kudos go to the person who can guess the color of Kel's dress for the next dance, and also the most important scene in the story so far...hopefully at least thats the plan!!! thanks for all the support luv ya'll guys**

**Oh, and Domluver no kissing in this scene sorry, maybe you'll have better luck in the next chapter, all depends on what Kel and Dom decided to do!**

**Thanks... ~Kari of Mindelan**


	5. A kiss

**Disclaimer: Still not TP, still wishing... not likely to happen... *sigh***

**interesting chapter I think... hmm... the next one is already better : )...yes it's mostly written...depends on how many responses as to when I'll post it...hint hint.... anyway thanks for reading...and Happy Valentine's Day ( well one day late...but whatever)**

**A Kiss**

The next morning passed in kind of a blur for Kel practicing, bathing, eating; all too soon she was back in her room getting ready with help from Lalassa.

Kel actually liked being made up, she liked being a girl sometimes; she thought it did have its advantages. When Kel was finished she looked in the long mirror and thought that tonight she looked the best she ever could.

She was dressed in a white flowing gown that had hints of sapphire blue in so that when she turned her dress would look like it was changing colors. Kel had never seen a dress that was so perfect for her, and she had never seen a blue that had matched Dom's eyes so exactly.

That night as Kel and Owen walked down the stairs all the females sighed at the way her dress looked, and wished that theirs would do that, in fact for the next year Kel's dress would be all the style and they would come in many shades, but none would be as beautiful as Kel's.

Owen and Kel were having a good time, both were still trying to figure out how to talk to each other about there feelings so there were a lot of long pauses and then foolish smiles when they realized what they had been doing.

Owen finally took Kel's hand and led her out to the balcony overlooking the gardens so they could have a conversation without being interrupted.

"Kel, I just want to tell you how much you mean to me…

Kel had about a million thoughts going through her mind, hoping that he wasn't going to say anything that she couldn't respond to… she was afraid he would tell her that he loved her….

"And I think that you are the jolliest lady I have ever known, and one of the best friends a fellow could have, but I think that I would rather have you as a friend, and I'm kind of in love with Meg, and I so sorry to do this, I do like you Kel, and I hope…"

"Owen its okay, I understand perfectly, in fact there is somebody else for me too, and I knew from the moment you saw Meg how you felt, so go to her, and good luck Owen and we'll always be friends"

Owen swept her up in this huge hug and then grinned sheepishly, took her hand kissed and bowed and walked away leaving Kel alone and she turned around to survey the ground below… I'm happy for him and Meg, she deserves him, I just wish that maybe there was someone like that for me, well there's Dom but he just kissed me, and he hasn't talked to me since… sigh well maybe that just all it was supposed to be.

As Kel returned to the ball she saw Owen and Meg dancing and she knew that they would make a perfect match, and hopefully Lord Wyldon would be proud to have a son like Owen. Kel made her way over to her year-mates who were all standing in a circle discussing the new gossip about all the court ladies.

"Can you believe that Owen has already wormed his way into two dances with Lady Margarry?'

"What does he have that we don't?"

"Well boys did anybody consider that Owen has a history with the lady after all he was Lord Wyldon's squire" And then Kel walked off laughing at the foolishness of boys and who they thought should be with who.

Kel realizing that she had no reason to be at the ball since Owen was no longer going to be able to escort her around, and all of her other unattached friends were trying to become attached, so with a slight sigh, she walked out unaware that a pair of very blue eyes were watching her.

He had watched her enter seen her dance with many people, saw her laugh, and how he wanted to go to her. Unfortunately his mother was in attendance and had called him over to her, and had him dance with ladies that his mother would like to see as his future bride.

But that was the first of many nights that woman would not see the flirtatious side of Domitan of Masbolle. His thoughts were so occupied by his lady knight entering and leaving the room that he had little time for flirtatious actions, which would get him no where.

So as he saw her leave he took his chance and left to go after her again, despite the protest of his mother.

He had seen she and Owen go out, and then only Owen came back in, and then he immediately was dancing with Lady Meg **(yes, Dom was good enough to be able to use the nickname, unlike the knights: p**)

And Kel didn't seem to upset when she walked back in, but he did notice that she left after just a few minutes and was determined to make sure that no one else took his chance away again.

So he reached her rooms and knocked, but no one answered. He took a chance and opened the door and stuck his head in. He called out for her, but no one answered…

"Looking for me sergeant?" a voice said from behind him as he jumped up and spun around

Looking at Kel she had one eyebrow raised, and a question in her eyes wondering what he would be doing looking in her rooms…

"Oh hey Kel, no I was just checking to see if you had gotten to your rooms okay, that's all"

"Oh, well as you can see I have" and she opened the door and walked in…

"Right well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah guess so, well good night Dom" and with that she closed the door…

Neither one of them heard the sigh the other emitted as they thought about there own fears, Dom was so angry at himself for not just asking her or telling her how he felt, that as he walked away, he punched the wall, and that seemed to bring sense back into his head, and he ran back to Kel's rooms and banged on the door….

"One second" came Kel's voice, and then she opened the door, not quite out of her dress, and she looked slightly bewildered to see Dom

"What happene…"

She never finished because Dom had pressed his lips to hers in an expression that conveyed all it needed to. And all their worries about each other melted away, as they both realized what the other person really meant to each other…

"Kel I've liked you ever since I first saw you, I want you to know that, and I want us to try being together. I know that we can be something amazing, and I hope that you and Owen are over because I can't bear seeing you with someone else."

"No Dom, we aren't together anymore, and I'd like to try this out, for real too"

And they ended the night with a kiss….

Later that night they both laid in their beds thinking about each other, and they finally both went to sleep contented that things were finally working out the way they had always hoped.

**So I'm a firm believer in not saying that you love somebody right away, so I wanted to give them some time to be in a normal relationship, well as normal as they can get when the meathead finds out… but they will say it eventually… keep reading!!! **

**Please Please Please Review!!!! And tell me what you thank, reviews make me so happy, I don't even care if its just one word!!! And once again to all you story alert people and favorites THANK YOU!!! Now just press the little button and send me a note : )**

**Thanks for reading until next week**

**~Kari**


	6. Conversations

**Disclaimer: If only I could claim this…sigh…not mine…**

**Well here's the next chapter much earlier then I intended to post, but I felt this was as good as it was going to get so here it is… Please leave me some reviews, I'm feeling lonely ****:(.****and thanks to all those who put this story on review. I hope you continue to like the story and where its going… So as a President's Day gift here you go:**

**Conversations**

Then next morning Kel was practicing her glaive, and during one of her turns she noticed that the door to her room was open and she had an audience. "Good morning Kel" said her favorite blue-eyed sergeant.

"Morning Dom" she said with a smile. Wow she is so pretty when she smiles, I'm so glad that she and I are together he was thinking, and he failed to realize that he was staring…

"Dom.."

"Oh, sorry. So I was just coming by to see if you wanted to go and get some breakfast with me?"

"Sure, just give me a second to clean up a little"

So the sergeant accompanied the Lady Knight to breakfast. They sat side by side both with foolish grins, neither could think of anything to talk to about the other, and neither wanted to sound stupid. So it was a great relief when Neal came and sat down with Yuki, and started talking about the ball.

"So what was with Owen and Lady Meg last night Kel? They seemed to be quite cozy and I thought that you and he were together just last week?" Neal missed the way Dom's eyes tightened as he talked about Owen and Kel's relationship.

"Well, we were, but now we aren't. We realized that we both liked someone else, and we didn't want to hurt each other, so we decided to let each other go to the people we really like" She said with a quick glance at Dom.

"I see, so Owen's courting the Stump's daughter… interesting. But what about you Kel, who do you favor?"

"Now Meathead I don't think that its important for you to need to know right now."

"Pleeeeassse, Kel, I promise I won't tell!"

"You mean like you promised Yuki that you wouldn't tell any one that she was pregnant?" At this statement Neal went deathly white as his wife picked up her shusken and brandished it at him.

" You told someone Nealan?"

"Well, love I didn't mean to and after all it is only just Kel and…" He shut up when he heard the fan pop open with an audible snap…

"Well, Yuki, congratulations" Dom said "Kel why don't we leave these two alone so Yuki can finish scolding Sir Meathead?"

"You know what Dom I think that sounds like an excellent idea" and as they left, the heard several shrieks from Neal as he was beaten by a fan, and then they moved quickly to the side of the hall as Neal rushed by and then Yuki who was walking calmly, but with her fan out, and her eyes flashing.

As Dom and Kel were walking back, they had reverted to shooting covert glances at each other and not quite being able to say what they wanted too… finally Dom grabbed Kel's hand and pulled her into one of the indoor practice courts and kissed her fiercely.

To Kel, it felt like her body was on fire with an unquenchable desire. Kissing Dom was nothing like kissing anybody else, she had felt lust with Cleon, but never that deeper feeling of something very akin to love.

"We should talk about…us…" Dom said, slightly worried because he wanted to be able to kiss her in public and understanding if she wanted to keep it secret. "Can we do this publicly, or should we keep it a secret?"

"Well I'd like to have you to myself for a little bit, but then I think we should tell people, I think that it would make our lives harder if we tried to keep it secret for too long."

"Anything you want Kel" Dom said with one of his breathtaking smiles " How long till I am able to praise your many charms to all of our acquaintance?"

Kel snorted softly at this statement " How about a month, next month we can announce it to everyone, and that gives us some time to be together alone."

"One month then" Dom kissed her once more then pulled her back out into the hallway and walked her back to her rooms and said that he would see her at the ball, and to save a dance for him, and with a wink he left…

A little later another person was knocking on Kel's door, Kel opened it up to see Yuki. She ushered her friend in and set up her kettle to brew Yamani Tea for the both of them.

"So Kel, when did Neal tell you that I was expecting?"

"Umm, on the way to the battle those spidren's he just kind of let it slip out, and no one else knows, well except for Dom"

"I see, and since when have you and Dom been seeing each other, and why are you keeping it from Neal?

"Ah…What do you mean? Dom and I aren't seeing each other and if we were, well you and Neal would most definitely be the first to know"

" So then why did you divert the conversation to get Neal in trouble when he began pestering you about who you fancied. And that also doesn't explain the way you were looking at each other, and the fact that Dom didn't like the mention that Neal made about you and Owen"

"Fine, but Yuki, you can't say anything. Dom and I decided to start seeing each other last night, I have liked him forever, I just never thought that he could like me, and then while he was recovering he kissed me, and I just, well it was amazing. And last night he came and kissed me again, and since Owen and I aren't together anymore it works out well."

"I'm happy for you, Kel. But you have to promise to tell Neal! He would be hurt if he thought his two favorite people were keeping something from him. And I think you owe him one for telling on him. I'll leave you to get ready now, is Dom escorting you?"

"No we aren't telling anyone we are courting for at least a month"

"Very well, just be prepared for the bets to start, especially if you too keep making eyes at each other" and with a very rare smile, she left leaving Kel staring at the door.

Once more Kel stood in front of her long mirror admiring the dress Lalassa had made for her third night of Midwinter. Tonight she was elegant in a green dress with sleeves made out of the same color lace, which hid the fact that her arms were slightly more muscled then a lady ought to be. The best part about the dress Kel thought was that her eyes stood out. Although she was a little nervous about tonight since she no longer had an escort she wasn't quite as sure about walking in and then having to actually talk to people, well she thought with a sigh at least Owen will get to walk in with Meg…

As Kel was admiring herself once more before she left, there was a knock on the door. Lalassa opened it to reveal Owen, dashing in a bright blue tunic, with white trimmings. "Well, Lady Knight are you ready once more to brave the ball room?"

"Owen?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you escorting Meg?"

"Well Kel, I promised you that I would escort you for the balls, and I intend to keep my promise, and its jolly to go in with someone. Plus I can jump in and save you from having to beat up any conservatives if its needed. And well Meg and I have an understanding about things, and it will also keep some of the gossiping down at least for a little while."

"Well thank you, Owen, I would be delighted to be escorted by you" And with a slightly more optimistic view of the evening they set off down the hall together arm in arm laughing…

**Hmmm…wonder what will happen at the ball when Dom sees her on Owen's arm…****:)**

**Don't worry Owen and Kel aren't coming back…and truth be told I don't like that pairing but he just kinda showed up…what can a writer do?**

**Anyway, unless I start getting more reviews I'm going to end this a lot sooner, I mean I've only gotten three reviews on this last chapter, and I have at least 20 people who have put this on their favorites or on alert... So please, please, please review, that way I know if I need to work on getting something better I can. ****:)**** so till the next update…**

~Kari


	7. Collisions and Gifts

**Finally here it is....**

**Disclaimer: I'm still posting on Fan Fiction sites, so nope...not mine !**

**Collisions and Gifts**

The ball had already started by the time Owen and Kel arrived and as fate would have it, who would happen to be dancing together but Dom and Lady Meg right in the middle of an intricate dance that involved lots of concentration to keep from running into the other dancers around you.

_Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Sir Owen of Jesslaw_.

The herald announced and two of the dancers right in the middle stiffened, stopped and turn their heads to look at the stair case as Owen and Kel walked down arm in arm. Kel was laughing at a joke that Owen had just told about Scanran raiders.

**BAM.** All of a sudden the dance floor was a mess of couples who had been knocked over and out of place. There were lots of grumbles as the men got to their feet trying to help the ladies up and figure out what had happened.

In the middle of the floor and underneath most of the people were Dom and Lady Meg, both slightly distracted at the fact that the people they really liked had come in with somebody else. In fact Meg was making herself think that Owen liked Kel better and that he wanted to be with her, and Meg was trying very hard not to think about that. Dom was pale and stiff as he helped Meg up, the same thoughts running through his mind. Why is Owen escorting her, why tonight, why my Kel?

Eventually all the couples were up and the orchestra decided just to move on to a less complicated piece where the chance of people falling down was less likely. So Dom and Meg moved off the dance floor and over too the chairs that had been lined up around the room. Both of them were too distracted on trying to find their significant others to notice that the other person was doing the same.

"Meg, here you are. Would you care to dance?" Owen asked with a jolly smile

"Why of course Owen" Meg knew that she could ask him questions while they were dancing that she couldn't when they were just standing, and they left Dom standing on the edge unable to see Kel at all…

"So cousin of mine looking for anyone in particular?" drawled a familiar voice

"Oh so Yuki let you come out of confinement for the night?" Dom said with a slight smile

"Confinement," Neal scoffed, "that's ridiculous I merely wasn't feeling well and stayed in my rooms. Any way if you're looking for one of your court ladies to dance with, I suggest Lady Annabelle. She's available and from what I hear completely and utterly in love with you and your mother told me to come and tell you that under pain of death. So message delivered cousin."

"Gods, not her, she's a dragon that one. I pity whoever decides to take her home as a wife. Neal, you must know someone who's not dancing right now, who is free but won't make anything out of a dance."

"Well I wouldn't force you on Kel. But hey, that's perfect your mother can't object and Kel won't mind after all she does have that enormous crush on you. Oh and did I tell you that she and Owen broke it off, although they did come in together, though I don't know if you saw that since you were buried under all those people."

"Meathead, just tell me where she is, and quickly before my mother comes to tell me where Annabelle is."

"Fine but you can't call me Meathead for a month!

"Very well, daffodil, now point out Kel"

"She's over talking to Roald and Shinkokami…. Hey what did you call me?" Neal yelled to his retreating back.

"Lady Knight, would you honor this poor solider with a dance?" Dom offered with a bow

"I'd be delighted" Kel smiled as they walked out to the floor "So can I ask what caused that collision on the floor earlier? Owen and I had just walked in and I seemed to have missed what caused it."

"Oh, uh, that I don't know, one minute I was uh dancing and the next I wasn't."

"Oh, it just seemed that you were right in the middle I thought you would know"

"No sorry. ...So, Kel, can I ask you a question."

"Of course you can"

"Why did you come in with Owen?"

"Oh well he came to my room and picked me up, he said that he had promised to escort me to the balls and so that's what he was doing, and he said he would do that for the rest of the balls, so that I didn't have to walk in alone."

"That's all? He just wants to escort you?" Dom said feeling slightly stupid for almost thinking he was going to lose his lady again.

"Well, I think he's also using me as a cover from other people too, because he wants to court Meg, but like us they aren't being open about it…"

"Oh I see"

While his cousin and Kel were dancing thoughts were racing through Neal's mind, so far he hadn't been able to get them together despite telling Dom that Kel liked him. It was time he thought for more drastic measures… and most importantly he had some bets to place with the Own before he moved on with any of them…

And for the rest of the night Dom was walking about with a much lighter heart. And after having stolen one kiss on the balcony he didn't even seem to really care when Owen and Kel left together out one of the side doors.

Later though as he swung by Kel's room for his goodnight kiss her heard talking and he pressed his ear up against the door trying to hear what was being said….

"…I love you more the earth, then the sun and the stars. You are the reason why I am here; I will follow you my Lady, to wherever you lead…." Dom heard Owen's voice say

Dom unable to take it any more opens the door quickly to see what would tear his world apart, and finds Owen in a state of dishevel sitting on the floor, and Kel now in breeches and a shirt sitting her bed staring at Dom with an eyebrow raised…

"Can I do something for you Dom, or were you trying to rip my door off for a reason" Dom colored slightly at this statement and Owen feeling the tension took that opportunity to leave saying his thanks to Kel before he left….

"Well…."

"umm… I just heard voices, and…" Dom at this point looked up and seeing something in Kel's eyes made him rethink his comments "Alright, I was jealous I thought that maybe you were still with him, and that I was just some joke, and it was driving me crazy, and it sounded like he was proposing to you. And if he was…well I was going to…well I don't know, but I couldn't stand it."

"Jealous?" Kel said shocked, she didn't think it was possible

"very"

"Well, Dom does this make you feel better?" And she pulled Dom in for a kiss, and then another…

"Much better" Dom smiled as he kissed her back passionately….

"You have nothing to worry about, although Owen is proposing, just not to me… he's going to ask Meg soon, and he wanted to rehearse and have a girl's opinion about what he wrote."

"Well, and what advice did you give him?"

" I told him to just tell her what he liked about her, why he loves her, and why he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. Apparently he takes after Neal's idea of a proper proposal, 3 hours long and a load of fluff that really as no meaning other then sounding pretty"

"You mean Meathead's style doesn't appeal to you at all?"

"Well, when you've heard every poem every written about an eyebrow that does give you a slightly cynical point of view when listening to proclamations of love. I don't want that, I just want to know if it is true. I think that's all that matters" And with one last kiss Kel pushed him out the door leaving him with much to think about, including a proposal, which he knew one day he would be asking.

The next morning broke, and on Kel's table was a small stack of gifts that she opened quickly. There was candy from some of her year-mates; a book that she knew would take for ever to read on philosophy from Neal. From Dom there was a small box that when she opened revealed a pair of emerald earbobs. The note attached read: _to bring out the eyes that hold my heart…_

Kel's heart stopped when she read that, that was as close as he had ever come to saying I love you. She wanted to, but this was still new to the both of them, and they wanted to take their time hoping that it would all turn out well and with each other.

Dom opening his gifts found items very similar to Kel's, and when he got to her gift he tore it open. He was surprised at what he saw inside… Not only was there a bunch of Griffin feathers, which Kel had still not gotten rid of all of them, but a painting of all the people who had gone with Kel into Scanran. What really captured his attention was the two riders at the front both of them laughing and smiling, and Neal's face could be seen in the background in a form of outrage. He remembered that moment Neal had been annoying Kel, and he rode up and insulted him, and it had been worth it, for he had made Kel laugh. And whoever had painted this had shown the way here eye's lit up, and her normally still face was full of expression. Dom knew he would praise this forever, and her note read: _One of the moments that I will always remember and cherish with all my heart…_

As they met that afternoon for a light lunch, both couldn't express how grateful they were for their gifts, so they ended the day in silence and sealed it with a kiss, until they could find the words, they thought, until they could tell each other how they really felt….

**So thank you to all of my wonderful readers. Ya'll are amazing… I usually update faster then this, but I got really sick and my internet has decided not to work lately so, I haven't been able to update! … I love the scene where they were dancing and then every falls over, that happened because of me at a theater show once… I tripped on a feather from a feather duster (we were doing Beauty and the Beast), and 3/4****th**** of the line behind me went down with me. Needless to say not one of my finest hours. So review, review, review, I just want at least 3, I figure if I get a least three it lets me know that at least someone is reading…. Any way the next chapter is going to skip ahead a month, and that's how its going to start moving faster… until we get to the actually important stuff… and next week means its Neal's reaction…keep in mind he's wants them to get together…. But he doesn't know they are… wow that's a long authors note….hmm…**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Till next week….**

**~Kari**


	8. A Ring

**Right…so I have 19 story alerts but only 3-5 review per chapter tsk tsk… to those who do review ya'll rock! So start reviewing, and maybe I'll start sending out sneak peeks….*wink*wink* So to you non reviewers…here you go…**

**A Ring**

**One Month Later….**

Dom and Kel were just leaving a practice court and walking inside and going to go get dressed to perform their various duties when Dom asked Kel if she knew what day it was…

"Umm… is it somebody's birthday? Or is it a prank day for the Own?"

"Kel, I'm really quite disappointed. Do you know what happened last month on this day?"

"Well last month was Midwinter so I'm guessing the balls which mean…Oh…I guess my month is up then is it?"

"Well Kel wouldn't it be nice if we could hold hands in public, and go out publicly… I know that I have been waiting for this day since we started courting."

"That would be nice I guess… there's just one thing that we have to do first."

"Do tell my lovely Protector"

"Don't call me that" Kel said pushing him lightly "We have to tell Neal. It's only right after all I'm his best friend and you are his favorite cousin…whether he admits it or not."

"You're right we should tell him, but how…I mean we don't want our dear Meathead to embarrass us…Why don't we go tell him now?"

"Now?" Kel was slightly disappointed in his enthusiasm to go now; after all she really wanted to have a bath after all the practice…

"Of course now, that way he'll feel like we came straight to him first, and it will make him feel important and then we can crush his ego…"Dom said with an evil grin

"Fine" Kel said with a sigh

So off to Neal's rooms they went…

As Neal opened the door he saw his two best friends standing there he raised his eyebrows and invited them in… wondering what they could be there for…

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence staring at one another until Neal cleared his throat causing Kel to jump slightly and then she burst out with "Neal, Dom and I are courting"

Silence…. Neal was thinking about all the money he was going to win off of Wolset for betting that it would take 1 months from Midwinter to start courting… of course Neal thought it was all because he had forced them to dance together…

"I see" Neal said… "Well" said Kel "that's all I've got to go see you later" and she rushed out of their not wanting to see if Neal was going to have an outburst…Then Neal turned to Dom…who was staring at Neal a little warily

"What Meathead no hysterics, no shouting about how it's weird? Are you feeling well today?"

"No I been expecting this for ages you were so obvious! I always found you together I was just waiting for you to figure out that she and you were perfect for each other."

"So you don't mind that we waited a month to tell you we were together?"

"A month what do you mean a month?!?"

"We've been courting since Midwinter" and with that Neal promptly slipped out of his chair and on to the floor moaning something about losing 3 gold nobles to Roald…

"Well I'll see you later Meathead" and laughing slightly at the state he was leaving his cousin in he left with a happy heart…

Three bells later he found himself cornered by Neal, Raoul, Roald, Merric, and some of Kel's other year-mates who were all staring menacingly at him….

"If you hurt so much as one hair on her body, by Mithros you will die the most painful death we can all think of!" said Neal

"She's like a sister to us, so just know that we'll be watching"… said Kel's year-mates

"She's not one of those fragile court ladies she something special…and just be aware we can kick your ass if we need to" Raoul growled

"Guys, I don't think this is really necessary now is it?" said Dom

"Not until we know what she means to you and if you intend to do the right thing by her also" Neal said

Dom knowing that nothing less would please them took out something that he had been carrying around in his pocket, knowing that while it wouldn't happen right away he kept it with him when she wasn't there for hope. He pulled out a small silver band with a medium sized diamond on it and showed it to them. The intensity of his feeling making his sapphire blue eyes sparkle fiercely.

"Does this answer your question, as to what my intentions are, and how deep I feel for her? I love her more than anything. However I would appreciate if you could keep this to yourselves. Neither of us are quite ready for marriage yet, and I would kind of like this to be a surprise…" And then he pushed of the wall and walked away whistling leaving a stunned group of men behind…

"He's never been so serious this early" Neal said plainly shocked at the level of devotion Dom had shown

"Have you seen them interact, Neal, its so obvious that there's will be a love that will last" said Raoul

"Well I don't know about you men, but why don't we go get a drink and celebrate the upcoming wedding of our Lady Knight" said Merric...

And so a group of men left the palace and wouldn't return till much later that night, staggering and slurring their speech as they entered there rooms and fell asleep…

**So this is very short compared to most of my chapters, but I like this… I think its sweet…Yes I'm spoiling you, updating so soon with soo few reviews but once I write I like to post things so I don't spend time stressing over them!**

**Oh and special thanks go to Clouds Of Sapphire, and Triss22 for being the two people that have reviewed the most! Ya'll are awesome.!!!!**

**R&R**

**~Kari**

**P.S if your wondering how Roald knew, Yuki told Shinko who accidentally told Roald…so he knew, but our Prince is very devious! And loyal so he didn't tell anyone else… **


	9. A NewOld Friend

Keladry of Masbolle awoke with a start. Today Dom would be coming home she thought with a smile; she couldn't wait to see his reaction that night when he saw the small bump on her stomach.

Haha..how many of you just went what?!?!?!

Sorry I just couldn't help myself!! I wouldn't leave that much stuff out… I'm sure I would be hiding from you as you all hunted me down and beat me up for leaving that much stuff out of the story!! Enjoy:

Disclaimer: none of this is mine in case you were still wondering… Alright now to the real story :

**A New/Old Friend**

Kel awoke that morning a slight smile on her face. Her sweetheart of three months would now be back at Chorus after a month of touring with the Own doing a routine sweep of the kingdom. Kel got up and dressed and went down to the breakfast to meet her 2nd best friend in the entire world, Martin of Josu's Dirk.

Their families had meet when Kel and Martin where children and Lady Ilene had become fast friends with Martin's mother, Lady Melinda. So when Kel left for the Yamani Islands she had left behind Martin who despite the age difference had become fast friends. They had not seen each other for many years, in fact they had had barely any communication, Martin was south with the Bazhir when she was up north and they had never seemed to pass. So it was a great surprise the day after Dom left for his month that a knock on the door of Kel's room would make Dom's absence just a little easier….

_

"Kel? Is that you?" Kel opened her door to reveal a tall man around 27 with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He had a very structured face and his nose had been broken once, but there was something very familiar about him…

"Yes, I am Kel…and you are Sir…?"

"Martin of Josu's Dirk"

"Martin? It's so good to see you, where have you been? I haven't heard one word about you since we came home from the Islands!" Kel was saying very enthusiastically…

"Well I was a squire while you were a page, and then after I was knighted I was sent off to the various borders. In fact this has been the first year I haven't gone off anywhere and decided to come visit the wonderful Lady Knight, and see if she was still the young and spunky girl I once knew." Martin was amazed at the young woman sitting by him, she had changed so much.

Kel was in a state of shock the man that she had thought must want nothing to do with her even though they had once been friends had just come back to her. She smiled up at him and told him how glad she was to see him. And then she promptly asked him for a match of sword fighting to see how good he was.

So an hour later they met in a practice court, Kel swinging Griffin around in a warm up dance while Martin just stretched as people came to see who the new Knight was that was challenging Kel.

They were very evenly matched they discovered the would guard and block using very similar technique and the match was going on for at least 20 minutes when finally Martin did a side-sweep with a twist that disarmed Kel leaving her shocked and amused.

Well, my Lady Knight that was the most interesting sword fight I have had in ages he said with a grin. "Me to Martin, its hard to find people who want to practice with me, most of my friends claim that I bruised them to much while we were pages" she said with a smile. "Well, never fear you can bruise me as much as you want" he said with another foolish grin, "but for now would you like to get some lunch?"

And that was how Kel's first month away from Dom passed. There were times when she didn't even realize he was gone. Martin was a very good distraction she decided. She didn't even notice that she was spending less and less time with her year-mates and Neal was becoming down right touchy about his best friend being taken over…

So when Neal came to Kel's door on the morning of Dom's return he was surprised to see her already wearing a dress and pinning her hair up. She looked up when he entered and then smiled and asked him if she looked alright to meet Dom when he came home. Neal breathed a small sigh of relief and then assured that she looked very pretty but that Dom wouldn't be coming home for another hour or so, so she had time.

"I just wanted to be ready when he got here that's all. I've missed him Neal, though I do feel guilty that I haven't thought about him as much as I should of its just that I've been busy"

"You mean busy with Martin"

"I'm sorry Neal, I know I've been neglecting everybody but I just hadn't seen Martin in so long, and it was so good to see him again. It's not like I'm in love with him. We're just friends, best friends in fact. Although he's not as good as you are Neal."

"Well that's something I suppose"

"Right do you want to come wait with me on the wall for Dom?"

"And be the first one to be insulted when he walks in? Why not? For you Kel anything."

So Kel and Neal spent part of the morning on the Wall in pleasant company as least till Martin joined them…

"Kel what are you doing in a dress? Aren't we going to practice today?"

"Not today Martin, my sweetheart is coming home today, and I just want to be up here when he comes in is all."

"Surely this person would understand that you are a warrior and need to practice?"

"I'm sure he would, but he also tells me that sometimes I practice to much, so today I wait for him"

"I can't believe that Keladry of Mindelan is waiting for some man to come home instead of practicing the art that is her life" He said and turned and walked off to the Knights wing of the castle….

"Kel are you alright?" Neal said "that's not true, you practice enough and deserve a break, and I know that it would make Dom proud to see you up on the wall as he comes up to the palace…."

"I know all that Neal, it's just that I thought that Martin was better then that"

"Well have you ever talked to him about Dom while you were together? Did you ever tell him that he and you were sweethearts? Because he sure acted like someone who was jealous because he found out that the girl he likes has someone else."

Kel sighed she didn't need her life to be any more complicated she wanted Dom… She loved him even if she hadn't told him that to his face yet. Martin was nice but he was a friend or a big brother really, not someone she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

One Bell later Martin came back up to the wall and apologized. He told her that he hadn't been fair and that she practiced enough to have several days of rest. Not to mention he told her that she is referred to as the Protector of the Small and therefore she needed a day off. So Kel and Martin waited the rest of the day up on the wall waiting and talking about Kel and Dom and looking out over the city to see the Own.

And then rising up along the path there were the Own looking glorious as the rounded the bend in the road that put them right in front of the palace. A pair of blue eyes were searching the walls seeing if she would be waiting like she said she would. What he saw was Kel smiling down at him, but he missed the warmth because his eyes were going over the tall figure of the Knight that stood next to her an arm around her shoulders with eyes almost as blue as his own. And Dom was jealous, and worried thinking that maybe this man had replaced him… but the welcome that Kel gave him replaced any fear of that. But there would always be tension between Martin and Dom as they both fought for Kel's attentions.

**So I decided I needed a character to come in while Dom was gone, otherwise Kel would probably stress herself out! **

**This a short chapter, but I needed to have a segue into the next part of the story. I realized that trying to update just once a week is hard, because I try to write everyday so as soon as I finish a chapter I will try to update…but never more then a week in between hopefully! The reviewers of this chapter will get a sneak peek at the next chapter which maybe has some important confessions… so review!!! Tell me whether you liked it or hated it!! Just press the little green button!!!**

**Oh and I totally found this little porcelain figurine that my grandma had and it's a little cat that hangs on like bowls or cups and stuff and one of its paws is up and waving, so I call it my Yamani waving Cat…I just thought it was so cool! **

**Till the next chapter**

_**~Kari**_


	10. Love

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine yet...I'm still dreaming I'll wake up and have written an award winning series...so far no luck**

**This is an interesting Chapter I think.... so get reading....**

**Love**

Dom was furious. He had been home for 2 months and he had barely gotten any alone time with Kel. Martin had always been right there with them, going riding, eating, and practicing. Dom didn't know how much more he could take of him following them around and butting in. Dom had something to tell Kel, something that he had been waiting to say for ages but he couldn't. At least he couldn't while Martin was around.

As Dom was walking through the Palace he saw Martin in a practice court and went over and took a look inside. He was fighting a conservative and he appeared to have the advantage, but only because he was keeping calm and collected despite the fact that the conservative was saying all manner of things about his mother and his fief. The final straw in the matter though was when he said "and that Lady Knight you call 'friend' she's the worst whore of them all" did Martin lose it. The conservative was then knocked to the ground in two seconds with Martin's sword over his heart. "Never insult the person who is teaching the Lady Knight swordplay and is her best friend" Martin advised "Or you might just find yourself missing a finger or two." Then with a bow he walked out and straight into Dom.

"Well, Masbolle what topic are you going to pick to argue over today? My swordplay? My amazing ability to keep you from telling Kel what you feel?" Martin drawled with a smirk

"What do you mean keeping me from telling Kel" Dom growled.

"Well Masbolle, it's quite obvious that you are head over heels for the lady knight, and I was just looking after her, like a best friend should."

"I love her I'm not going to hurt her…"

"I know you do. I was just making you earn it."

"Earn what?" Dom was quite aggravated at this point and if he hadn't just seen Martin humiliate someone for Kel, he would have punched him.

"Earn the right to court her. You have; finally, I just had to get to know you a little better. So now go and tell her your feelings while I go and have a nice warm bath." Martin then began to walk down the hallway to his rooms… "Oh, and don't mention the duel to Kel please, you know how she gets."

Dom was still furious. How could Martin be so presumptuous as to say he was looking after Kel; that was Meathead's job, even if he was at Queenscove for the next several months. Well he did have to give him credit he was keeping duels about Kel from her. But Dom resolved to tell her how he felt at the next chance he got…

"DOM!!!" Raoul's loud voice rang down the hall. "We've got a call to go out. Get saddled up we leave within the hour. Oh and there are Knights going with us. It looks bad."

Dom sighed in exasperation…perfect he thought just perfect.

Dom was on his horse Magic when Kel and Martin rode up beside him. Kel reached over and took his hand and asked him if he knew anything yet. He told her not yet but that it was supposed to be bad. Kel nodded and dropped his hand and then rode up to Raoul. Then he noticed that Martin was looking at him funny. "What?" he snapped

"Just waiting to hear the news is all" Martin said

"Well I have a plan for when we get back"

"Good"

The ride to the fief Tirrismont was long and hard. The knights and the Own were exhausted by the time they got there. And what awaited them was not a pretty sight.

The city had been over run by bandits, they had piled bodies outside of the wall, and they were rotting and stinking. The bandits had lookouts on the roofs to see if people were approaching and unfortunately the city was also walled which made it that much harder to win back.

The plan was to burn part of the city and force them to either give it up or try to save the rest of the city, thus distracting a part of the force away from the wall, which would then allow some of the Own to scale the wall and open the gate to let the rest of the Own in. Kel was in the group that would scale the wall. Dom was with the group that would start the fire and keep the enemy distracted. Dom grabbed Kel before he left and pushed her up against a tree, and told her that if she dies he will never forgive her and then he kisses her and leaves, not hearing the small voice say I love you Dom.

The battle was long and hard, the plan had worked Kel and her group had managed to open the gate, but there were lots of hiding places in the city, and the men were constantly being ambushed. Kel and Dom were both antsy worrying about the other person and how they were handling the fight, and just praying that the other one wasn't injured. Before the day ended they had both resolved to tell each other how they felt, so that if the other one ever died they would know.

Dom and Kel finally met in the middle of the city, the lowered their blood stained weapons and stared at each other before Kel threw herself into his arms and they hugged in the middle of the battle unaware of anyone else.

Dom knew it was dangerous there were still bandits but the fact that she was here in his arms letting him hold her made it okay.

So he knew what he had to do. In his blood and mud stained uniform he pulled away from Kel and looked into her eyes.

And then in the middle of the square he knelt down and took Kel's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Keladry of Mindelan I have known you for many years now, I have loved you for almost all of those. I never want to have to spend a day without you again. Will you the holder of my heart consent to marriage with me a lowly sergeant in the Own?"

Kel was overwhelmed she couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to marry her, wanted to love her. She was ecstatic. And had no words and no way to contain her joy.

Tears over spilling she said the only thing she could think of "Yes".

In the years that were to come Kel and Dom would think back to that moment. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't planned, neither was dressed in fine clothes or at a nice place. And they would never want that to change either. They had spent most of their time together in muddy clothes so it was fitting that of all the places he could have proposed it was on a battle field.

That night they told all the men and there was a great round of applause and all the men in the Own came over to wish Dom luck on the marriage thing so know one noticed when Martin stole Kel away and walked off with her.

"Kel, there's something I have to give you, that I've been saving for a while" He pulled out a small box and handed it to her she opened it and inside was a ring. It had two hands that were clasped together. He smiled and told her that it was meant to be given to the best friend a person could ever have. It went on the right hand, since the other finger was reserved for her wedding ring.

"I didn't have a way to give it to you so that it seemed like we were just friends. I love you Kel, but honestly I could never love you like Dom does. And so friend of my heart will you were the ring and show that our friendship is forever.?"

For the second time that night Kel cried and gave Martin a big hug and pulled on the silver ring that she knew she would never take off.

As Martin watched Kel go back to the party he knew that he had let her go for good. And yet he was content for she was happy. And he let his last hope for them as lovers die. He then resolved to be the best friend except for Neal that he could be.

Late that night Dom was holding Kel up next to the fire that had fallen asleep and he woke up to find his arms holding her

And he was glad that they had finally found each other. That they were finally by each other's side. And that she was no longer fighting being held, and she gave him hope. And he knew that with out a doubt he would always be there for her. And so he held her as he drifted back to sleep the happiest man in the world

**Well my faithful readers??? What do you think???**

**Domluver: I hopes this means you aren't going to come and kick my butt if they didn't end up together... because the did...at least for now.... muhahaha... and thanks for all that reviewing!!! I almost thought you had abandoned me :p**

**I'm kinda on the fence about this chapter… Any way thanks for all the reviews… and there is still more for the story… not a lot but we'll see. Tell me what you think!!! press that button!!!**

**~Kari**


	11. Announcements

**Disclaimer: still not crazy enough to think that this is mine…**

**Announcements**

Kel and Dom stopped by Queenscove to see Neal and Yuki. Yuki was very happy for Kel and then pulled her aside for some 'girl talk' leaving Neal and Dom in the hallway.

Neal took Dom into his own set of rooms where they could have their own talk too.

"I'm glad you finally proposed. It's been what like 6 months since you started carrying around the ring."

"You know Meathead a proposal has to be well thought out. We can't all just decide one minute and then run to her rooms and throw open her doors and shout it out for the whole realm to here like you did to poor Yuki."

"She still said yes" Neal sniffed

"After she made you redo it properly"

"Well, Yuki just wanted a good story to tell her parents, she preferred my version. She told me so"

"Whatever you say Meathead"

Yuki and Kel in the meantime where having a frantic discussion about all the goings on of their relatives and Kel of course had to repeat how Dom had proposed.

"Kel I'm so happy for you. When are you going to start planning your wedding? You need to do a winter wedding and then you will have been engaged for 5 months too, and that would be perfect! I must go to Corus with you. We will have so much to do."

"Yuki your 8 months pregnant I don't think Neal will let you leave, besides your only due in a few weeks, you can come up after that and then I will let you plan it with me."

Then suddenly Yuki put both hands to her stomach and then told Kel, very calmly if she would go find Neal. Kel looked at Yuki questioningly and then she realized what was going on

"Oh Yuki, your going into labor, right I'll go get Neal, just stay calm" And she ran out of the room yelling for Neal

"NEAL!!!" Kel screamed as she neared his set of rooms…

"Meathead what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" Neal screeched as Kel ran into the room

"Yuki's in labor she needs you now!" and Neal was gone.

Thirteen hours later a very tired Neal came out and announced the birth of his first daughter Kayley of Queenscove. Dom and Kel both congratulated him and fixed him a drink and then sat down and as Kel held little Kayley she couldn't help but think of the little ones she might one day bear Dom. And looking up her eyes connected with his, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing.

A week later Kel, Neal, Dom, Yuki and little Kayley departed from Queenscove. They were headed to the capital to present Kayley to her monarchs and of course Kel and Dom had to announce their engagement to people other then their close friends.

On the way to Corus Neal noticed something silver glinting off of Kel's right hand.

"Kel isn't your engagement ring supposed to go on your left hand?"

"It is on my left hand Neal." She told him flashing her diamond at him

"Well then what's that on your right?"

"Oh well it's just a friendship ring that Martin gave me. That's all."

"A friendship ring?" Neal scoffed

"Yes, he said it was proof that I was his best friend and that he was mine. It's symbolic, the clasped hands signifying that we won't ever stop being friends. So yes a friendship ring."

Neal was disappointed that Martin had given her a ring. Neal had quite obviously given Kel the best gift which was hours of wonderful company and all those amazing philosophy books for her birthday and midwinter.

He decided that while he was in Corus he would find something that would suit both him and Kel and present it to her as a wedding present. (uh oh Neal's going shopping)

Upon arrival Kel and Dom only had a few minutes to be together before she was whisked of by Yuki to go round up the other wedding planners leaving Dom to go tell all of his family alone.

As Dom went and knocked on his mother's door he was a little nervous. He hoped that she would be okay with the fact that he was engaged to Kel, even if she wasn't it wouldn't really matter. But it would make their lives just a little easier.

"Dom, darling, do come in. Did you just get back Queenscove? And how are Nealan and his wife? And what news from them?"

"Well mother Neal and Yuki are both hear at the palace now, so now doubt they will be coming to visit you. And I can't spoil their announcement so… I do have some other news about a wedding though. If you would like to here it?"

"Of course I would Dom, who is getting married?"

Dom took a big breathe and squeaked out "I am."

"To Keladry?" Dom mother asked suspiciously

"Yes"

"Well, even if she's not in the book of Gold or an heiress she is a lovely girl and just think from now own all her exploits will be under Masbolle's name which will be quite advantageous. I'm glad you're finally settling down. It's about time. Well when are you bringing Keladry by? The whole family is coming down later this week; why not bring her by then?"

Dom left his mother's room feeling he had been roped in to one of his mother infamous family gatherings. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Kel wasn't going to be particularly thrilled by this either.

Kel and Dom finally met up later in Kel's room. This was the first chance they had had to talk all day. "Dom, I'm really sorry but I couldn't get out of it, and my mother would like you to come by later this week to meet everyone you don't already know." Kel was slightly worried when Dom laughed at this statement.

"Tell you what, love" Kel decided that she would never get tired of hearing that word "I'll go to your mother's get together, if you come to mine's?"

"Fair is fair I suppose"

The next morning there was a gathering at court for a special announcement.

Your Majesties, Lady Yuki of Queenscove and I, Nealan of Queenscove would like to present to you our first child. Kayley of Queenscove. It is our hope that she will grow up in the right ways of the Kingdom and be known at court. We would also publically like to name Kayley's godparents at this time. Her first set will be Keladry of Mindelan and Domitan of Masbolle, her other set will be Prince Roald, and Princess Shinkokami, if those people be pleasing to your Majesties.

Kel, Dom, Roald and Shinko then all had to step forward and sign some documents which the King and Queen then signed as witnesses.

The official ceremony over Neal loses all matter of seriousness and then decides to announce something else to the entire court.

Ladies and Gentlemen: It is also my great honor to present something else to you on this wonderful morning. Kel leaned over and whispered to Dom "What in the world do you think he's doing?" "He's a meathead so I don't really know."

It has come to my attention that there will soon be a wedding at the palace. And well as the best friend of both parties I decided that I needed to be the one to announce it for them. So my dear friends, as my wedding present to them I will gladly alert every one to the fact that…".Kel and Dom's eyes both narrowed as they glared at Neal "He's such a Meathead" Kel whispered "I'm going to kill him"

…"Lady Knight Keladry, and Sergeant Domitan are getting married. So let us all wish them happiness as they embark on the most dangerous and mad journey of their lives. To Kel and Dom"

"To Kel and Dom" The court responded back, and then broke out into mobs of people greeting little Kayley and then coming over and congratulating Kel and Dom.

In between greeting everyone, Dom and Kel were also planning on revenge for Neal. And as they were finally able to escape they knew exactly what they were going to do. With identical grins they took off to begin the great revenge.

**Thanks for reading loves!**

**Coming up next chapter… will be the thoughts from different people on Kel getting engaged!!! Any idea for pranks? Any one at all?**

**Please Please Please Review!!!! Yes that means all 23 of you who have put this story on you Story Alerts!!!!**

**And Now I will list all of your wonderful names because even though 3/4ths of you don't review the fact that you put me one alert does mean a lot! So thanks to all of you!!!**

**Alleged Warrior. CheeseyCraziness. Child of Gallifrey. Clouds of Sapphire. Dark Fea. Diddl9. Domluvr. Doodingy. DragonHuntress88. Giantkilleress. LoveYouFred. Princess-of-Everything. Stargirl844. TomandJerry. Tortall-ObsessedFreak. addicted2TPierce. Ca186229. Carverslily. Imakeladrygirl. Kriskow13. penguinegg. Stertalert. Tris22.**

**Triss22 and Domluvr I know I never sent you your special previews i'm terrible I will be sending you the next chapter early just to show how awesome you guys are!!!**

**till next time**

**~Kari**


	12. Opinions

**Opinions**

**Raoul**– Kel was engaged, it was hard to believe that his onetime squire was engaged to be married with one of his sergeants. But Raoul had seen the looks for the four years between the two, still he had thought that given time it would fade, or Dom would go back to his flirting with everyone. He was happy for Kel, she deserved to be happy especially because she looked after every one and she needed someone to look out for her. Dom and Kel, he thought ruefully, who would have thought that the biggest flirt and the most down to earth person would ever make a match of it. With a smile he left his desk and went into his rooms and looked at his wife sleeping, well look at us he thought who would have thought he would have ever gotten married.

**King Jon**- His second lady Knight was engaged. Jon had always been slightly interested in Kel. He had watched her confront him as a squire just to change a law for her maid. He had seen her endure an unfair probationary year, and then pass it with flying colors. She had surpassed her duty to him, and to her people. He knew all of this, and he also knew that she didn't quite respect him, the way others did. He did see that in the future she would also become the King's Champion, for Roald and she were close friends. He smiled at the irony of that, two lady knights, both becoming champions. And as Jon looked out his window and surveyed Corus he knew that his lady knight would be well looked after, and he couldn't ask for more.

**Lord Wyldon-**Keladry of Mindelan was still something of an enigma to Wyldon. She was fierce, loyal, and brave all the qualities that made knights special. He would never admit it but he thought of her like a daughter, someone he would always look after. He had just engaged off one of his daughters to that scamp Owen. Not that he really minded, Owen was a good lad, and would take care of his daughter, but this Dom how did he know that he was right for Kel. He was with Raoul so that was a mark for him; he doubted that Goldenlake would let anybody hurt her openly. But he also wasn't a fool and had heard a great deal about the exploits of Domitan of Masbolle and other members of the court. He trusted Kel, though to not give her heart to anyone unworthy, and he hoped that she would be happy. A true daughter of his heart that he wished he could call his own.

**Prince Roald- **He looked at his wife laying next to him sleeping peacefully as his mind wandered over the events of the morning. The idea of Neal being a father scared him a little, he wondered what the poor child would be like. He was happy for Kel and Dom, she deserved to be happy. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't been a prince and forced to marry for politics. He did love Shinko, of course and especially after the wedding and even now, but in his heart he would always have a soft spot for Kel. Not that he had ever told anybody how he felt. Roald knew the responsibilities that would come since he was the heir. So he was glad that Kel had found someone who cared for her the same way, and would be there for her when ever she needed someone.

**Merric**- Kel was always sort of an older sister Merric had long decided, she had always watched out for everyone without even having a reason. Merric had respected her from that first fight, even if he had never showed it at the time. Even as her subordinate it hadn't been quite so bad, Kel was always fair, and to be honest she needed someone to come in and force her to take breaks from always working. Merric knew that Dom was the perfect person for that job, and would never want anything less for his lady knight.

**Baron Piers**- Kel had always had a special place in Piers' heart. His youngest daughter was determined and honest, and always reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was quite surprised when the handsome young sergeant had come and asked for permission to marry his daughter. He then took an equal delight in watching the young man be very nervous as he kept his Yamani mask on as he examined him. But after talking to Dom and to Kel he knew that it would work out just fine. They were a good match, much like him and Ilene. Yes they would do very well he thought. It was a relief to an ever getting older man to see the last of his children become independent and engaged. For know he would always know that his children would all be looked after and have wonderful lives of their own.

**Neal**- Neal of Queenscove was ecstatic for Kel and Dom, he was a little nervous at first because that meant that Kel would hear all the stories about him, but he decided that that was okay. Neal loved Kel more then he would admit after all she was his best friend. Neal also knew that he would never ever tell Kel how much she really had meant to him and how most of what he was now was because of her endless pushing while they were pages. Kel had introduced him to Yuki, and somehow had managed to make him eat his vegetables all the while putting up with his endless droning on about his various loves. Neal also knew that neither of them ever had to admit any of this to each other, they were both content to let that undercurrent of emotion just flow. So as friends they would stay by each others side, never leaving, always supporting. Although Neal did have some nasty plans for Dom if anything ever went wrong.

____________________________________

"Neal!! Neal!" Dom was running through the palace frantically trying to find him, finally he finds him hiding behind a suit of armor.

"Neal" Dom yells again "Thank the Gods I found you, you must go to Kel, she really really sick, I had to leave her in the stables you have to go! Go!"

Neal took one look at Dom's sweaty face and earnest eyes, sighed and then took off running, completely unaware of the face behind him having a broad smirk as he raced off to go heal Kel.

While Dom went running to fetch Neal, Kel had rigged the oil, the honey, the feathers and the rope all perfectly so Neal would be given the lesson of the century, or at least that's what they hoped.

Kel had just added the finishing touches when a messenger came through the other door with a message for her.

_Kel,_

_We need you at the town house immediately. Your father has had a heart attack and he may not make it. Please come! We need here, and Your father would really like to see you just in case_

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Kel saddled Hoshi and left the stables at run, completely forgetting the trap she had set up, she also sent the messenger to find Dom, but other then that she really couldn't think.

As Neal entered the stables he slipped and slid till he was covered in oil, honey and feathers, and then when he had finally righted himself was then hung upside down in front of Peachblossom, who was taking every opportunity to have fun with the squeaker.

Neal hang there for 3 hours, and by the time some one came to the stables who would dare to let him down, he was covered in horse-spit, horse bite marks, and a bruise where Peachblossom had kicked him. To be fair, Peachblossom had tried not to kick him too hard, but it was a hard thing to do.

And Kel and Dom would never have left him there for quite so long... no Kel would have drawn the line a 2 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds, after all Kel was very generous.

_________________________________________________

Dom and Kel spent the rest of their day at her parent's town house. Her father was passing on, and as he called Kel into him, he looked at her and told her that he was so proud of her. He looked at Dom when he told her that he was glad she had found a man worthy to marry and to live the rest of her life with and he told her that he wished he could be there to walk her down the aisle on the biggest day of her life, Kel sobbed and held him, and when she let him go he was gone. Piers of Mindelan had passed. He would be remembered as the man who had brought peace from Tortall to the Yamani Islands, but more importantly as a father, a husband, a grandfather, and a man with compassion and love for all.

As Dom took Kel back up to the Palace he held her as long as he could, but as he made to leave her in her rooms she asked him not to.

"Please don't go Dom. I don't think I can be alone not tonight"

And so for the first time Dom stayed the night, holding Kel as she cried out the last tears for her father.

Though it was a time of sadness the both reveled in the fact that they were in each others arms, and had someone to be able to comfort.

So as Dom fell asleep that night it was the second night that he did not have to dream of holding her as he went to sleep, and he was very glad that soon he would never have to not hold her again.

**Right so I def. tried something different in this chapter what do you think? If you like it then I plan to do all the women's opinions next chapter. Oh and message me if you think I left someone important out, I could only remember so many! **

**Right I like this chapter… review please…and today's chapter is in thanks to those awesome 11 people who have put me in their favorites thank you thank you!**

**And thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 11: Insanity on High. Triss22. Domluvr. Giantkilleress. LoveYouFred. Sirladyknight!!! Ya'll are awesome : )**

**~Kari**


	13. Revelations

**So this is my 5****th**** attempt at writing this chapter and I'm pretty sure it still sucks, so just review it anyway please and tell me whether or not it really does….**

**Disclaimer: not mine…if it was I'd be rich, and im not…sigh**

**Revelations**

The funeral for Baron Piers, was big and widely attended because he had become a man of some notoriety thanks to his work with the Islands. In fact they held the funeral in Corus and the King and Queen and the Prince and Princess came and sat with the family in a show of support and respect.

The whole family was crying by the end of the beautiful ceremony. The King had stood up and talked about how Piers had been instrumental in bringing his daughter in law to him, and how Piers was a good man. Then Shinko got up, and spoke for the Yamani's and how the Baron and his family had first appeared to them. At the end as the Mithran Priest said the last rites over him, the family stood together and walked out of the room and rode back to their house to spend the last day they had together.

Kel sat with Ander's and Inness as the discussed Kel's nephews and the way the training was going. When Dom came in and sat by Kel, both of her brothers stiffened and glanced at each other and with a slight nod between them, they invited Dom into one of the other sitting rooms to have a family discussion.

Kel was left sitting by her mother, who had not smiled for that week and Kel was trying to talk to her mother about not going back to the Islands for another month. Despite the fact that she was already half packed.

"Domitan of Masbolle, let me explain something to you very quickly" Anders' said "Kel is our baby and our favorite sister, and we know that you are engaged but if you do anything to hurt her we will kill you ourselves. Understand?" Dom just nodded.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, we can welcome you to the family." Inness then pulled out a bottle of brandy, and poured three glasses. "Normally this would have been father offering this to you, but the last thing he told us was to welcome you like he would have and make you an offer. Now as you know Kel has no dowry, after all she became a knight, and she is also the youngest daughter. But we have done some saving over the last few years, and father never wanted her to be without so he has been saving where he could."

"So in effect Kel has quite a sum of money tucked away that she has no idea about" Anders' said "And I'm sure you can imagine her reaction if we told her about it. So we would like to give it to you and Kel, as a wedding present so that you can have some money put by to start you future."

"How long have you've been saving all this money?" Dom asked curiously

"Since she was 15. Here's the paper with the total and final amount." Dom took one glance and his eyes went wide.

"We can't take that, that's a small fortune, how in the name of the Gods have you saved that much?"

"We took some out of Kel's pocket money, and then you forget that there are 3 brothers and 3 sisters all of whom contributed because we knew that life would be difficult for her, and then father added money where he could. So we just counted it a few weeks ago, and we decided that it would be a nice wedding present."

"I can't take that without telling Kel, its hers rightfully anyway. Can I have time to think about this?" Anders looked kind of shocked that he would want to wait.

"You have till the end of the week, that's when we go back to Mindelan, and we need to know before that."

Dom left the Mindelan house slightly bewildered his fiancée had a small fortune that she didn't even know about. How was he supposed to explain where they had gotten all this money if she didn't know about it.

As Kel and Dom sat in her room, Kel noticed that Dom was slightly preoccupied with thoughts "Dom is there something the matter… Dom!?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Kel, I guess I am a little distracted today."

"Is it because of my brothers? You know they never did carry out the threat on Oranie's husband so you should be okay, if that's what you're worried about."

"No its nothing like that. Kel, did your father ever mention saving money to you?"

"Umm… he said that he had some money put aside for me, and I would get it on my wedding day, but I don't know what he did with it. It probably wasn't that much anyway."

"Kel, what if I told you that I knew what happened to it, and how much there really was."  
"What do you mean you know about it? Who told you, and what do you mean how much?"

"Well Anders and Inness pulled me aside today and that's what we talked about" Dom pulled out a sheet of paper from his tunic and handed it to her. "Rightfully that money is yours. Anders offered it to us, as our wedding present, apparently they have been saving for the last ten years"

"I can't take this money, its not mine" Kel was saying "Did they expect that they could just pay someone to take me off their hands…"

"Kel, you know it's not like that. Anders said that they saved all this because they knew you would have no dowry, and that you wouldn't have a steady income. They decided they wanted to give it to us now, and frankly Kel, well we don't exactly have our own means of a significant income, and well it could help.

"So you want me to take my families money."

"No, Kel I want you to take your money. And if we have children it would be good for them to have their own dowries and be able to have pocket money. I don't think you should just throw all that money away."

"Right, well I need to think about this. I mean that's a lot of money for me to have all of a sudden, and I don't need it right now."

"Well, dear I'm sure you'll make the right choice, I'll see you in the morning." Dom kissed her on the cheek and left the room leaving Kel, thinking about the ethics about taking the money.

The next day when Dom went by Kel's room he got no answer so peering in he called out for her. Thinking that maybe she had gone down to breakfast he went down to the mess, where he was greeted by a grumpy Meathead.

"Dom, Kel told me to tell you that she went into town, and to not expect her back for awhile. She also said not to panic, and she'll tell you everything when she gets back." Yuki smiled up at him.

"Right, thanks Yuki"

Dom spent the rest of the morning training with the Own and constantly wondering about what his fiancée was up too.

Finally that evening at the 7th bell Dom got a knock on his door, expecting it to be Kel, Dom raced to open it and looked up into Lord Raoul's inquisitive face.

"Expecting someone Sergeant?" Raoul asked with a grin

"I just thought you might be Kel, that's all"

"Well, I'm not Kel, but she is the reason why I'm here."

"And you're here because?"

"Well the king thinks its time that the two of you be amply rewarded for your efforts in the Own, not to mention the little pleasure jaunt at the beginning of the war. Jon knows that he never actually rewarded her, and now he's looking for a way to do that. And what better then offer her an actual home to be in charge of. Well offer it to both of you anyway."

"Offer us what sir?"

"Why, your own fief of course. Jon's just been waiting for an excuse. And now that you and Kel are getting married it works out perfectly. Plus it was on the border between Scanran, and it was over-run and now needs lots of work. Carmine's Tower is the place. I actually have been there once or twice and it's a nice enough place. You will have some bandits, but that's normal and its perfectly situated. And the new townspeople will be delighted to have your Lady Knight back."

Dom was slightly shocked, he couldn't believe everything that was happening, first they get a huge sum of money from Kel's family, and then they are granted lands and titles.

"Sir, how long has every one been planning this? It must have taken quite awhile to raise up the some, and then find lands to give us. How long?"

"Well we have been thinking about it for about two years now, and it just seemed like the perfect time. And as to the money, well about half of that is actually Kel's that her family did save for her. Well her friends have added money, and some of the betting pool about the two of you getting together went in. We just wanted to take care of her and to know she would never be without. She's almost as important to us as she is to you."

"She won't be happy when she hears about that you know."

"Relax Dom, we sent Roald down to find her with a royal command to accompany him, and while on his ride he's explaining everything and smoothing things over."

Just then a loud knock sounded on the door, outside waiting was Kel, when Dom opened the door she threw herself into his arms. "Dom we have land now, we have money, I can't believe it."

"To think that the old man died and left all of his things to us, all because we rescued those children, oh it's so sweet, and for everyone to try and pass it off, because they didn't want to worry me. Oh it is so wonderful."

Raoul winked at Dom as he walked out the door. "Yes love it is amazing, just think soon we will be Lord and Lady of Carmine's Tower. Who would have thought that too soldiers would have ever risen so high" he said chuckling at Kel's happiness

"Oh Dom, I do love you, and I would have married you even if we had nothing, which we don't anymore. We have money, and our own home. We even have our own townspeople, I wonder if they will like us."

"Kel, we will come to all of that when we get to it, for now why don't we try and get some sleep after all, my Lady now as the affairs of her fief to manage, and the God's only know how hard that will be"

After he walked Kel to her rooms, he then made his way over to Raoul's rooms to continue the discussion they were having earlier. Dom walked into Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Roald, and Neal all talking and looking for all the world that they were waiting for him.

"Well gentlemen, I just have to thank you, for what you've done for Kel, I think she really appreciates it. Even if she doesn't know to whom she really owes her thanks."

The men all mumbled replies about Kel being worth it and she deserves it.

"However she might be angry if she ever finds out"

"Don't worry about that Dom" Roald said "I put a little bit of a spell on Kel, she'll believe what we tell her about the fief. She won't ask questions, and believe me putting the spell on Kel, was a big enough challenge and its very strong."

"What did you have to do?" Dom asked curiously

"Well, I had to be holding her, as a lover, and look at her in her eyes and tell her everything about the fief and the money. When she came too, we were riding up the road to the palace and she thought we had just finished our conversation."

"How you get her to let her hold you?"

"Umm, well I froze her then unfroze her and I spoke really quickly. She still punched me though, and she's got quite an arm."

Dom laughed slightly at this, "well I'm glad you got her to think whatever she thinks because it's made my life much easier."

The next week passed very quickly for the two lovers. They were both getting correspondence from Carmine's Tower, and they had to decide from afar what to do with their home. Dom finally proposed that during the last two months before their wedding the ride up to the North and see their home before the became the Lord and Lady officially, and so the couple set off for the North. Leaving behind an irritated wedding dress maker, how was Lalassa supposed to make the dress fit, if Kel was all the way up North, and an even more irritated Matron of Honor, because Kel had dumped everything in Yuki's lap, and had even left her instructions as to what she wanted.

The trip to Carmine's Tower would be uneventful at least until they reached the town and saw who they were actually becoming lord and lady of.

**Right so was this terrible? I was having really bad writers block and believe it or not, this was the best that came out… **

**I was going to have the women's opinion in this chapter, but I'm going to save them, because they were really bad and rewrite them and post them during the wedding scene…I think they will work better…at least I hope. Tell me what you think about everything else!!!**

**Thanks to my** **_reviewers_ of my last chapters! And to my newly added people on** _story alert :_ **_Sirladyknight. Insanity on High. Stargirl844. Triss22. Domluvr. Chiilachic. Love You Fred._ **_:_ _Chiilachic. Uncertain Destiny. Lady-Knight-Sam-Carter. Crogi- Girl_

Ya'll are awesome!!!

I'm up to 27 Story alerts that's awesome!!!

Love you guys so much for reviewing!

~Kari ( I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!!)


	14. Wedding Day part I

**Wow so long time no writing huh? I'm finally updating it seems like my writer's block is finally gone… I did right some really cute one shots though so ya'll should look at those too!**

**So I'm totally skipping the whole trip to Carmine's Tower… I think that was what was causing my problems so lets just say that they were taking a little tour of some of the villages and towns around Corus…I'll go back and change that later!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…still praying and hoping….**

**Wedding Day part I**

Dom and Kel had had a fantastic little vacation and they had learned many things about the people of Tortall and had found some really interesting places along the way. However both were glad to be back in Corus and at the palace. The minute Kel arrived she was whisked away by Yuki and Lalassa for another endless round of last minute dress fittings and making sure that all the final touches were put on the way she wanted so that in two days her wedding would be perfect.

Dom had been cornered by Neal on his way back to his rooms and was then forced to spend his next two days of bachelordom with all the guys.

Kel woke up on the day of the wedding and just couldn't believe how far she and Dom had finally come, to be getting married. Kel was also nervous not just for praying to not trip as she walked down the aisle but also for the evening that would follow the first night she and Dom would ever sleep together.

Kel was sure that most of the court had assumed that they had already slept together, but truth be told, they hadn't. Dom had always been very respectful because he never pressured her, and even during the trip they had been so worn out, that it seems they never really had had time.

Dom's morning was both a blessing and a curse, first he had a splitting headache from getting drunk the night before and then he woke up to find Neal there with a healing tea, but he also had to listen to him give a lecture.

Kel was pacing up and down in her rooms waiting for Lalassa to come with the dress and for Yuki to do her hair and make-up. Kel when she got back had been asked by Yuki, who was going to walk her down the aisle, and Kel had said she didn't know. Yuki suggested one of her brother's, or Neal. But Kel had an idea and knew who she wanted to ask, she smiled as she thought about how she had decided and the shocked look on his face...

********************************************************************************************

"Who is walking you down the aisle Kel?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it" Kel said looking slightly perplexed

"Well, you could have one of your brothers, or how about Neal?" Yuki suggested with pursed lips

"Yuki, I have the perfect person, don't worry about it, you will see who it is on the wedding day." Kel said with a small smile, as she went to go find her stand in father.

Kel walked along the hall where his rooms lay, she felt a little silly asking him to walk her down the aisle. But she knew that she meant a lot to him, and she hoped that he knew how much he meant to her also So she took a deep breath knocked on the door and smiled as it opened to the exact man she wanted to see.

*******************************************************************************************************

Kel thought that one might get used to getting your hair and makeup done everyday, if they never pulled your hair, or made you look this way and that as they tried to line her eyes to make them stand out.

Kel was standing on a stool looking into the mirror at herself in her dress and smiled. She had never looked so elegant before. Her hair was twisted up in the back of her head, and had small diamond pins that held it up Her veil was secured on by a comb that held blue sapphires, which was a wedding present from Dom.

Her dress was cream colored, with little hints of the blue from her shield, for her home fief of Mindelan. It flattered her figure showing her curves of, and it managed to make her look like the lines it showed off were never the lines of someone who had once been called a cow.

Kel had told Lalassa that this was her finest dress yet, and gave her a big hug and thanked her for doing this.

Yuki was dressed in the same Mindelan blue, and her dress had a slightly Yamani flair to it, with a wide belt that had a pattern embroidered into it.

As the second bell after noon rang Kel knew it was time for them to be heading to chapel, as if on cue a knock came on the door and Kel's escort walked in to escort her to be married.

The wedding party walked in silence, Kel following behind Yuki and then her niece Amila who was her flower girl. As the lined up right outside the chapel Kel looked through the crack in the door and looked to the altar where she saw Dom smiling and looking very handsome and just beside him she saw Neal, standing there whispering quietly to Dom.

Dom was a nervous wreck, he was standing in front of all of his family and friends plus Kel's and all he could think about was Kel deciding not to marry him, he had even asked Neal to go make sure she was coming.

To his credit Neal didn't laugh, but he told Dom that she had asked someone to escort her down the aisle so she must be coming. Dom nodded and started pacing,

"Dom, you are going to wear the floor out" Neal said "Just stand still and smile and stop worrying Kel loves you, you idiot, so grow up and calm down."

Dom nodded and looked up to see the doors open, and the music start as Yuki slowly glided down the aisle looking very pretty and graceful.

Then the little flower girl walked down the aisle the picture of innocence as she received many awes from the people watching. The music changed, intensifying as both doors opened and then a hush fell on the crowd as the took in the sight of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan on her wedding day.

**Well… is this a nice way to come back? You'll find out who her escort is next chapter… a box of cookies to the people who try to figure it out! Leave me some reviews…. Please please, please!!!**

**Next chapter will also be the woman's point of view on Kel's marriage… we did that with the men a few chapies back…**

**Thanks to: Triss22 and LoveYouFred for reviewing the last chapter! K3l-4-dOm for putting me on story alert. KontaktLinse-Chan and AssumesAllRisks for putting me on their favorites! **

**Thanks for reading**

~Kari


	15. Wedding Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: really are you still wondering?**

**Wedding Part 2**

Then the doors closed and when the opened a hush fell on the crowd as the took in the sight of Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Lord Wyldon

***Flashback***

Lord Wyldon of Cavall was sitting in his family rooms trying to read a book, but his thoughts kept turning to Keladry of Mindelan, her wedding was to be in two days and he happened to be thinking about who would walk her down the aisle after that sad affair with her father. It must be Raoul he decided, no one else really knows her that well, unless she gets Martin or her brothers. A quite knock on the door pulls him out of his reverie and he goes to answer it wondering who it could be.

"Mindelan" Wyldon says with shock, "What can I do for you"

"Well, my lord, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Kel said shyly

"Yes, of course, come have a seat, and let us talk" As they moved to the setting area Wyldon studied the young Lady Knight wondering what he could do for her.

"I am getting married in two days my lord. And as many are aware I have no father to walk me down the aisle. And I have thought about who to ask, and there were many I considered but I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle in two days." Kel said all this in one big rush and stared at the ground the whole time

Lord Wyldon was very pleased that she had asked him but wanted to make sure she was certain.

"Are you sure Mindelan? Wouldn't your friend Martin, or even Raoul, yes aren't you and Raoul very close?"

"My lord, have you ever seen Lord Raoul at a formal function? Most of the time he just hides behind the curtain and he would be uncomfortable I think being stuck, even if it was for me. And as for asking Martin, well I always thought that the person who walks you down the aisle should be someone who had helped you grow in someway or other. And my lord I have always admired you."

"You know Mindelan, you can say you hated me if you really want to" Wyldon replied dryly

"Well there were times when I might have, but you always pushed me, and you made me the best. Its because of you that I am where I am today, because of your training that I and my other friends are alive, and so my lord that is why I ask you to walk me down the aisle."

"Keladry" Wyldon said softly "I would be delighted to walk you down the aisle.

Kel jumped up and gave him a hug to which Wyldon awkwardly returned since he was slightly in shock that Kel was giving him a hug.

Wyldon showed Kel out, with the promise that he wouldn't tell a soul other then his wife of the plan for the wedding.

Kel left Wyldon standing at his door with a small smile on his face staring after her as she turned around the corner.

***End Flashback***

Many were amazed that Lord Wyldon was walking her down the aisle, after all wasn't he the one who had put her on probation, and he was the Stump. Looking up at the altar Neal's jaw was wide open as he stared at Kel and Dom was just smiling knowing how infamous his fiancée was for doing the unexpected.

The crowd and most of the ladies present also took note that Kel looked radiant like any bride should. She was still Kel, but there was a femininity to her today that added grace and poise to her bearing and she was smiling and happy, no traces of a mask left on her face.

As Wyldon handed her to Dom, he leaned in and kissed her forehead and wished her luck

The rest of the service passed in a blur for Kel, she remember saying her I wills and then her vows and pledging them to the Gods and then saying I do. Mostly she was staring into Dom's smiling eyes and she was so amazed to be standing up there with him. And as they kissed to the applause and whistles of their family and friends they were both so completely and utterly lost in the love they had for each other.

The reception that followed was long and rowdy. Kel and Dom were swung around from partner to partner. Kel had to dance with all of her friends, and many of them were a little embarrassed about how to try to offer advice to a woman who could easily beat them up, mostly they settled for congratulations.

Neal however claimed Kel for two dances and made Kel's cheeks burn with his detailed descriptions of married life before Martin came and saved her.

Martin had noticed that the ring he had given to Kel upon her engagement still sat on her right hand and he was very glad that they were still friends.

"Well Kel, it's just like I told you when we were little."

"What was that Martin, as I recall you talked about many things, most of them always made me go to sleep." Kel said laughingly

"Do you remember that day we were sitting by the river and you said 'Martin I don't think I'll ever get married' and when I asked you why you said because first off according to my sisters who would want to marry a cow, and then who would want to marry a girl who can fight.'"

"I do remember that" Kel said with a small smile " Because you told me that there would be a man somewhere out there that would love me, and that if all else failed I would always have you. Thank you Martin for being here now, and when I need you"

"And I will forever be yours lady knight" Martin said with a small bow " Now I do believe that it is finally time for your last dance with your husband before he whisks you away to some romantic destination." Martin put Kel in Dom's arms gave a final bow before he left leaving husband and wife alone in the center of the floor.

"Well, husband, shall we dance?" Kel said, so Dom swept her up in his arms and they danced around and around completely unaware of everything and every one around them.

Dom finally pulled Kel off the dance floor and they took their leave leaving friends and family behind who would still celebrate until the early hours.

Kel was nervous as they entered what had become there official rooms. She wasn't sure how to act, and all of Neal's advice was floating around in her head, and Kel was feeling very flustered when she looked and saw that Dom had taken off his tunic and had laid it across a chair. She was slightly relieved to see that Dom also looked a little nervous.

Kel began to take off some of her outer layers knowing that she would need help with some of the other ones she was thinking about calling for Lalassa when she felt arms wrap around her and Dom's mouth on her neck

"Need some help love?"

Kel could only nod her head. His hands were soft as he took of the layers of her clothes, and she would get goose bumps whenever his hands would touch her bare skin.

Finally when she was almost naked she stepped away from him and begin to shift awkwardly. Dom slowly looked her up and down causing Kel to blush and then he stepped forward and offered her a hand and as she took it he pulled her close to him and kissed her and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed, and they spent the first night together in total ecstasy.

**Right so to my reviewers: Special awesome shout out to triss22 for thinking it was Martin… it made me smile… as to the rest because almost all of you picked Raoul hahaha, I really considered it but I just think that every one over looks the connection that she and Wyldon had during and after lady knight…and I'm a major sap and wanted to do one where he walked her down…so be nice or you can explain why it will never happen! **

**Thanks to: Orrgirl, chiilachic, Domluvr, pottere1, futrdirectorspaz, triss22,imakeladrygirl for reviewing. To: ..freak., Orrgirl, Natalie of turner manor for putting me on alert. To: pottere1 and orrgirl for favoriting!**

**Ya'll are absolutely amazing and the reason why I am still writing this story, so please keep reviewing because it makes me happy, and I need all the happiness I can get right now!!!**

**I am sending you the biggest and the best cookies in the entire world!**

**I will be taking the next week off, as I will only have limited access to the computer… so leave me lots of reviews and maybe you'll get a couple of chapters either before or immediately after. Theres not to much left, so I know a couple things I'm going to have happen and then I think it will be over. And hopefully I will start a new story anybody have any ideas?**

**Love you all,**

**~Kari **


	16. epilogue

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine…I really really wish it was:**

**Well my readers we have reached the end tell me what you think!**

**Epilogue:**

"Mama" a little voice cried out "Mama" Lady Knight Kayley of Queenscove picked up her youngest child. And carried her back into her room and set her down on the bed

"Yes darling what is it?"

"Will you tell me a story before we go to bed"

"Now love, you know I must go

"Please mama!"

"Which one did you want to be told tonight?"

"The one about the Protector of the Small, about her last battle"

"Now little one, know one knows what really happened"

"But I heard someone say that Grandpa knows, they said he was there!"

A knock at her door distracted her from answering her child's question

"Oh father, you are right on time, I was about to think you weren't going to come"

"Just like every one in our family always doubting me" Nealan of Queenscove answered rolling his green eyes upward

"Father, Melody is asking for a story tonight"

"Well was so different about that? She asks for one every night."

"This one is different she is asking for the one that I have no right to tell"

Neal's eyes seemed to darken as he realized which one she was talking about

"Kayley, I don't think I can tell that story"

"Father please it is all that Mel wants to hear, and who better than to tell it then the Protector's best friend"

Neal's head turned toward Mel's room and saw her hazel eyes peering around the door, and found that he couldn't tell her no, so he sat down and beckoned to her. Setting Mel on his lap he began his story. He was deeply connected to the story that he had only ever told once before he didn't notice how Kayley had stopped getting ready, and how slowly when she didn't show up a group of people gathered outside to hear it.

_

* * *

_

_Lady Keladry of Masbolle, once of Mindelan, was standing at the gate of the fort Mastiff 14 years ago. After years of peace a clan in Scanran had decided to see how far they could get into Tortall undetected. But thankfully the Tortallan spy master discovered their plan and they were able to have troops in place._

_Lady Keladry was the commander of these troops. She had many knights with her and she also had the whole body of the King's Own._

_She had the advantages on all sides so everyone thought it would be a relatively easy battle._

_What no one had counted on was that the new Clan Leader of Scanran would send men in after his own rebels to see if they could gain some ground on Tortall after such a huge battle. _

_Our men were tired and weary after the first battle, and many were wounded, and some lives had been lost. The Lady Knight had received information from the wild mage that more Scanrans were crossing the Vassa and that they too must be stopped._

_The Protector of the Small knew what she must do, so she rallied her troops and led them out to the field once more. And before the battle began she gave a speech that roused the men:_

_Gentlemen, Soldiers, we find ourselves once again on the battlefield defending our homes and our families. I won't lie we are tired and weary. We just fought one hard battle against the Scanrans and are about to fight another one. Men we won't allow those bastards to take one more step over our border we will stop them at whatever the cost. I know what we face and I know that we are afraid but men tomorrow we will walk away from here knowing that we did all we could and that once again we stopped an invasion. Do not think about the battle we just fought, don't think about the one we are about too, remember your families, remember your livelihoods and remember that that is what you fight for. Save our kingdom, save our border, and gentlemen I would like to see each and every one of you here tomorrow. _

_A great cheer reached the Scanrans and they knew the army that awaited them would destroy them, but they had hope that maybe just maybe they could take some of them down._

_The first wave of Scanrans came and they broke against the shields and spears of Tortall. The battle waged and Tortall was winning by the end of the first day. But the Scanrans still had plenty of people and plenty of energy._

_Both sides stopped fighting as darkness fell and they retreated taking with them the bodies of their fallen comrades. _

_The Protector as they called her, was always touched by death, and hearing all the names of those that died always placed a great burden on her, a burden that was in turn shared by her husband who held her as she cried herself to a fitful sleep. _

_The next morning dawned and all too soon the troops were assembled and ready to fight each other. And so the battle raged for two more days, as more and more troops were coming into Tortall. Kel knew it had to end soon, knew that both sides couldn't go on fighting for this long. _

_Kel planned for the last charge, it was a brilliant plan. All three sides would be attacked at once, but we had to sneak very softly around and then kill of sentries who would try to warn the troops. One squad lost some men when they found a small patrol, but for the most part they were all in position._

_They sounded the charge, and Keladry splendid in her armor riding her warhorse led the charge into the enemy. The men fought hard that day, Kel was the rallying point for the soldiers. _

_They would look up and see her fighting and saw how she never gave up and they kept going, for they loved her and she loved them. _

_The battle was won. Tortall victorious, but there was a price, many old and young men were slain upon that field and Kel walked through them making the hard choice of deciding whether or not the Healers could take them._

_She found her husband on the field, they had been separated during the fight, and she knelt down beside him crying and he looked at her one last time and took her hand and told her that he loved her with all his heart and that he would never let her go, and she held him, until he left this world. _

_Kel and Dom had been through a lot together, but they had always been together and it seemed that with the exception of their wedding the most extraordinary things would happen when they were in the field. They got engaged during a skirmish, Kel found out she was pregnant, and they both lost their lives. _

_Now, Kel got back up after she had left Dom's side and continued her search for those who were still living. None of our soldiers had realized the desperation of the Scanran army, we assumed that we would beat them and they would go home. How very wrong they were. It seems that they faced execution if they went home and just a quiet death on the battlefield here._

_I was walking out to find her, because I knew her very well, and that she would refuse to come see me till all her men was found regardless if she needed treatment. It's my fault really if I hadn't walked out there she never would have gotten hurt, of course we never would have known about the Scanrans that were trying to hide either._

_I walked out and over to Kel, and I don't know what she saw or what she was doing, I laid a hand on her to do a quick check when she pushed me to the ground and took an arrow as 20 Scanrans came rushing over the field._

_Luckily for me, we still had guards posted and they were able to take them down before they could reach us. I don't know what I was thinking as I looked at her_

_I saw the blood flowing from her chest, and I placed my hand back and I knew that I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my best friend. I couldn't save the one who protected us all. I watched her leave this world and she told me all of the stupid things she had thought when we were pages. How we both had liked each other, but kept silent. How we were both grateful to each other._

_Her life ended on that field. I know she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. But a piece of me died too, both of my best friends died on the same day together on that field. Kel saved us all many times_

* * *

She was the greatest Knight of my year and I don't think that you could have found a finer person. I lived to tell the tale that I might remember her and honor her memory.

Neal's voice finally broke and a single tear rolled down his face, and he came out of his reverie and looked down at the little girl curled up in his arms and smiled a sad little smile and went and placed her in her own bed and covered her with her blanket and walked back in the room to see Kayley pestering all the people to move, she turned to face him and shut the door

"Father, I never knew it was like that. You never talked about it. I am sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had known."

"No Kayley, you were right to ask, she was your Godmother and you did know her, and she spoiled you rotten, there was no reason for me not to tell you, other then I didn't want to relive the memory of me holding her at her last battle. Now I believe you are supposed to be gone to a briefing with the king for the next mission, I will watch little Melody so you can take all those scamps who were listening to me instead and go to your meeting"

"Yes father"

And as she left Neal turned to face the window and used his magic to put a picture of Kel's face on the window, to which he said "Well Kel, you would be proud of our family, your brother's youngest son married my Kayley, and their little Melody is just like you, God help us. Your son is still astounding us all, his knight master is constantly pulling his hair out. You would be proud of him my protector, and my friend. I'll see you soon" And with a wave of his hand the image vanished

Neal had finally told his story, told of how she had really died, she was still a hero, she was still a legend and as he sat down in the chair he closed his eyes and smiled, the legend would go on, and She would always be remembered

**

* * *

**

**Wow, so long time no update…I am really sorry…I have been concentrating on my new piece called Come Back To Me…go check it out, its completely different! So we have reached the end. I didn't think that there was much more I could do with the story so here we are completely finished and well I'm sad I liked this story…I will most likely eventually come back and write corrections and all that other stuff.**

**I would like to thank all of you for staying with my story for supporting it, reviewing it, and just letting me know that you wanted me to keep writing it! You have been a great bunch, and I have plans for some other Kel and Dom one-shots at least. So Thanks So Very Much, ya'll are amazing and its incredible that so many of you have favorited this and put me on story alert!!! **

**With love and adoration :p**

**~Kari**


	17. Pregnant?

**Just a mini scene… a look into some of the time in between the epilogue and the wedding.. Enjoy:**

* * *

Kel was feeling a little off the morning that Tusaine mounted their assault. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she shook it off and mounted Peachblossom. And together she and many of her friends rode out of the gates to fend off Tortall's enemies.

The battle itself didn't last long it was only an hour at most, but the crucial moment for Kel came about half way in. She was hit by a sudden wave of nausea as she stood in the middle of the field and she never noticed the arrow that was aimed for her. She didn't hear Faleron's scream as he shouted for her to get down, she didn't see Owen frantically waving his arms at her, and she didn't know that Merric was running towards her to push her down as she dropped to her knees and retched all over the ground in front of her.

In a flash Merric was next to her holding his shield in front of her "Kel what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

"No Merric, I'm fine, no I didn't get hit" and then she let out a little giggle. Merric stared at her afraid that she had lost her last bit of sense

"In fact I'm better then fine" Kel told him and she slowly rose to her feet "But I might want to see a healer for a minute now that I think of it."

And despite Kel's protests she had most of her friends escorting her off the battle grounds and back to the fort where they safely deposited her right into grandma Nealan's hands.

He looked suspiciously at her beaming face and then reached out one glowing hand and put it on her forehead. His eyes grew wide and then took his hand off Kel and then looked at her face and pressed it back to her head again. Taking it off one more time he couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer!

"Three months Kel?? Three bloody months… have you been hiding this from everybody! You can't be out in a war zone; you should be back at the capital resting not nearly getting hit by arrows. Are you insane? Do you know what could have happened?" Neal was right on the verge of giving one of his lists and Kel knowing how he is, just threw her arms around him, and gave a little shriek as she yelled

"I'm pregnant!"

Neal looked down at his best friend and sighed "Yes, yes you are"

"Pregnant?" a shocked voice asked from the entrance. As they turned around and saw that Dom was standing in the entrance, panting heavily since he had run from the field as soon as he knew where Kel was.

Kel ran to him and threw her arms around him as she nodded enthusiastically. She gave him a small kiss and then ran out of the room to go and write a letter to her mother…

Neal told Dom "Congratulations Daddy" And Dom's eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground. Neal stood over him grinning broadly, and then began doing a victory dance around him

As Dom revived he opened his eyes to Neal's dancing and was almost convinced that he had died and gone to Hell… no peaceful realms for me he thought wistfully

Neal seeing that his cousin had revived stopped his prancing and pulled Dom up and offered him a small glass of spirits to calm him down.

"A father" Dom said… and with that he left Neal where he was and went to find Kel and celebrate properly

* * *

Needless to say that the last six months of her pregnancy was not fun. Neal wouldn't let Kel practice with weapons, Kel wouldn't let Neal tell her what to do and poor Dom was stuck in the middle. He wanted to agree with Neal, but he also wanted to sleep in his bed at night. So in the end it took Alanna to intervene and set the rules for what Kel could and couldn't do.

Kel also began to practice on Neal's own daughter Kayley, telling her stories about her daddy and 'uncle' when they were younger. She also managed to sneak in a little extra training with weapons for her godchild so that she would be ready for page training in a few years.

Kel was in one of her moods the day her child would be born. She refused to be told what gender the baby would be; she wanted it to be a complete surprise. She was out walking in the garden, the first time she had managed to be all by herself for an extended period of time.

She felt the contraction and she leaned up against a tree and then another one, Kel was counting, and then she looked down and realized that her water had just broken. Kel slowly began to make her way into the hallway that led back to the infirmary. Another contraction came, a few more steps and then another.

One came that left Kel panting, finally she called out for help, and as she looked around she saw that the hallways were deserted she was alone. She let out another cry for help and still no one came. She couldn't go any further. She slid slowly down the wall and had her legs out her maternity dress billowing out around her she began her breathing pattern.

A door opened down a hall, a head poked out saw the Lady Knight and ran back in. The hall with the rose garden also happened to be the place where the King's council chambers were.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the King walked out and his eyes fell upon Kel as she was panting and then moaning as another contraction hit. He strode towards her and placed a hand on her stomach.

After the King had come out the door many other Lords had walked out, blocking the pathway of a fiery red-headed knight. By the time she had pushed through and seen what the big commotion was she gave a small little yelp and ran to Kel and pushed the King out of the way.

"Alanna… Neal should, he needs to be here…Dom's on patrol…"Kel gasped as another contraction hit.

"Jon see to it" Alanna told the king… who glared at her and walked away muttering something about being a king

A minute later the King was holding Kel's hand while she was beginning to feel the worst of the contractions. A servant had graciously fetched a sheet that was now strung across the hall so that everyone didn't get to see the process.

"KEL" A voice yelled in the background… "Don't push! Wait!" and then Neal came running through the hall burst in through the curtain, hair disheveled and shirt untucked and he came face to face with three pairs of eyes looking at him.

With a clear of his throat he composed himself and then sat down next to Kel and took her other hand and graciously announced "Well what are you waiting for, a baby wants to be born."

Kel, being the kind and gentle person that she his squeezed his hand as hard as she could when the next contraction hit and as she pushed she thought about crushing his hand, but relented if only because with a slight gasp and a final push the baby was out before she could finish the thought.

Her baby boy's first cry echoed in the hall…

Neal handed Kel her baby boy and a she looked down in wonder at the small miracle in her arms she called him little Wyldon, just for the shock factor that Neal would have.

Neal's jaw had literally dropped to the ground as Kel let out a little laugh

"Your Majesty, may I present my son to you, Piers of Masbolle" King Jonathan looked at his second lady knight, sweaty and tired from labor, and he bent down and took her baby and kissed him on the forehead and gave him a blessing telling him that he should grow to be exactly like her mother.

He gave Kel a quick pat on the shoulder and then stood and walked off to find his queen and tell her the news.

Alanna just smiled at Kel looking down in wonder knowing that most likely she had done the same exact thing. She and Neal helped Kel be moved to her own set of rooms to await the return of little Piers' father.

Kel was sleeping on the bed, Neal was propped up in a chair and little Piers lay sleeping in his bassinet when the door was opened and a figure crept to the little bassinet and looked inside.

There Domitan of Masbolle saw his son for the first time, and his heart was ready to burst with pride… he turned to look at his sleeping wife, who as if she knew he was there muttered

"He's so beautiful"

Dom climbed into the bed with his wife and as she snuggled up to him he sighed… life was perfect just him and Kel with their own son.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like this little piece… it was written at a ridiculous hour of the night and I thought that I would actually finally post this! I might put in some more scenes…you never know… Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :) **

**~Kari**


End file.
